Bring On The Rain
by DieselFire
Summary: Teenage Dotty drama/romance all thrown into one...heavy content material at chapter 14. read on at your own discretion!
1. Stare Much?

**Title:** No Hay Igual  
**Author:** ME!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine...just the idea.  
**Summary:** Drama-rama for Teenage Dom & Letty...'nuff said.  
**Feedback:** HELL YEAH!  
**Rating:** R for language, drama and violence!

**Chapter One:**** Stare Much...?**

It's a Friday night…one of the hottest of the summer. The A.C. in my house has been busted for years but my folks are usually too wasted to notice.

Normally I'd have been at Johnny's race, on the other side of town, but they'd declared the last race the end of the season. Sitting at home is driving me crazy. Johnny and I werent exactly on the greatest of terms.

I didn't have at the races to know that Dom's probably with another random skank…but I can't help wondering which one it is this time.

I hope he's not still with the same girl, the one from before summer. But that's ridiculous...it was be unheard of for him to be with the same girl for that long. Still, the last time I'd tried calling his cell phone, the girl who picked up had sounded just like her. The very thought of it pissed me off beyond belief—at him, for being such a player; at myself, for giving a damn about who he might be with...but mostly at Johnny, 'cause it was his stupid ass who refused to let her go to the races.

"Fuck this." I muttered to myself, grabbing my cell. I called Vince, praying he was still close by. "Hey, you still at home?"

"Naw, girl. On my way to the races. Why?"

"Come get me."

"Don' know about that, now, Letty girl." He said.

"V…you are gonna come pick me up, or I'm gonna beat your ass Monday."

"Fine. Goddamn, why you gotta be so fuckin' pushy?!"

"Whatever, Vince." This argument bored me already.

At the races, I found Mia and was soon on the phone with Vince again…trying to get an answer on what the hell was wrong with Dom.

"V, what the fuck is your boy's problem tonight?"

"What're you talkin' about, Letty?"

"He keeps fuckin' starin' at me…"

"Like you ain' interested…" Vince snorted. "Probly starin' at some skank close to ya, girl."'

"Fuck you, V."

"Not in this lifetime, chica."

"I'm tellin' you…he's actin' weird. Better get his shit together if he's racing." I snapped at him.

"Whatever, girl." Vince snorted again. "'s not like he's lookin' to fuck ya."

"An' I didn't say he _was_, did I?" I shot back.

"Chill, Lett."

"Whatever, V." I was fuming and wanting to hang up on his ass.

"Pop a midol, why don't you?" vince muttered, thinking I wouldn't hear it.

"What the fuck did you just say to me, Vince?"

"Go. Pop. A. Fuckin'. Midol!" I stood up on my toes, searching the crowd, trying to figure out exactly where Vince was at.

"You're gonna regret that, V..."

"Uh-huh. Keep tellin yourself that, Lett…"

"You don't think I can kick your ass?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I fight dirty, remember?"

"I think Dom ain' gonna let it happen…"

"And how the fuck is he gonna stop me?" I snarled into the phone.

"Cool your pistons, you crazy Latina!"

"Yeah, well stop bein' such an ass!"

"Look, you crazy chica...he's not interested in you, so lay off!"

"Look, V. I'm gonna say this real slow, so you get it. I never said he was interested in me. I said he keeps starin' and it's fuckin' creepy!" I swear that boy was so fuckin' stupid sometimes!

"'s probly starin' at Camille, Letty."

"Camille ain't anywhere over here, Vince." I snorted.

"Okay…Monica, then."

"You know that bitch don't come near me either…"

"Then for all i know, the man's got a new fuck interest." Vince settled.

"Well you should do 'im a favor, tell 'im he ain't gonna get in her pants lookin' like a fuckin' stalker!" I was almost shouting into the phone.

"I was talkin' about you, Vargas!"

"What?"

"Did I stutter, girl?"

"Well you ain't makin' much sense…" I said.

"All I'm sayin' is if he's starin in your direction, but there ain' a skank, you done somethin' to get his attention…"

"Like _WHAT_?!"

"Hell if I know and hell if I care!. I ain't lookin to fuck the man."

"Like I am?" I snort. "I'm over that, V."

"Whatever, crazy lady. You know you want him."

"I'm with **JOHNNY**, now, 'member, V?"

"Probably what got Dom's attention."

"What, he decides he wants me 'cause he can't have me now?" I said, muttering to myself, "Guys are suck pricks."

"We all know you went with Johnny cause Dom's got shit for brains."

"Yeah, well, I'm done waitin' around for him, V."

"Yeah, well, tell Dom that when…" he muttered somethin about mornin' wood that I didn't quite catch.

"What, V?"

"Didn't say nothin', girl." He dodged the question.

"Whatever. They racing or what?" I asked.

"Go ask…" Vince dared me, "might wind up gettin' that Frencher you've been droolin over since before you got with the prick…"

"I'm not talkin' to 'im, V, remember?"

"Then you won't mind me tellin you he stares at your ass when you ain'  
lookin, and down your shirt, among other things." Vince said. I could almost hear the laughter in his voice.

"I fuckin' **told** you he was starin' at me!" I shrieked.

"Right, right...what i said earlier was he gets off on you, girlfight." I don't know why, but my heart stopped for a second when he said that.

"Yeah, sure, V," I snorted. "He tell you that or somethin'?"

"I hear a LOT of things I don' wanna hear, girl." Vince said, sounding nauseated at the thought. "Trust me. he wants you."

"He's got a damn weird way of showin' it, if you're right…" I said. I couldn't believe I was even considering giving any credibility.

"Whaddya want him ta do, girl? Write it on a fuckin' billboard?!"

"Maybe…" I laughed. "He might start by tryin' to talk to me…"

"Lemme put it this way: 'member when he broke that intake last month?"

"Yeah…"

"He did that when he found out you were still with Johnny." Vince said, "was thinkin' about askin you out or somethin. nearly decked me for tellin' him…"

"Well...tell 'im he hasn't shown me a single fuckin' reason i **shouldn't** still be with Johnny… wouldn't even answer the phone all the times I tried callin' 'im over the summer." I wasn't sure where this conversation was going, and wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

"Look, I didn't wanna tell you this, but…"

"What?"

"Dom an' I saw Johnny with some chick...one of your old friends or somethin'...Marisol Nunez I think. They were all over each other; damn near goin' at it in public, man." I'd known about Marisol and Johnny, but hearing it from Vince just made me sick to my stomach.

"That ain't Dom showin' me why I shouldn't still be with Johnny. an' trust me...Johnny's already given me plenty of reasons…"

"What do you want him to do?!" Vince roared at me over the phone.

"Like I said...actually talkin' to me might be a start."

"Boy'd probably wind up kissin you before he said anything." Vince snorted at me.

"An' that would be a problem...how?" I was being ridiculous and we both knew it.

"What, you wouldn't knock 'im one if he tongued you?!"

"He'll have to try it to find out."

Vince hung up on me…he fuckin' hung up on me!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Vince's POV**

"Dom…yeah, man. You're good to go." I said before hanging up again. He knew what I meant.

"What the fuck was that?!" Letty demanded

"Watch and see, girl." I growled. "Here he comes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Letty's POV**

"I'm gonna kill you, Vince…"

Dom was less than 3 feet away from me and getting closer…I watched him, arms folded over my chest and looked up at him.

"Dom…what the hell?"

He took my face in his hands.

I heard a growl from low in his chest as he pulled me to him.

He pulled my face to his, kissing me before I could finish my sentence.

His tongue grazed my lips, seeking permission.

Before I knew what I was doing, I'd opened my mouth slightly against his, making him moan.

One of his hands went to the small of my back as he eased his tongue into the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Dom's POV**

"Letty…" I groaned against her mouth. I felt my dick stir.

"You like that…?" she pulled away from me.

"_Love_ it…" I pulled her back into the kiss, hands knotted gently in her hair.

She kissed me again…harder, her tongue fighting mine.

"Love you…" I growled in her ear. "Leave him…"

I should have seen it coming, but I didn't.

She pulled away from me, reached back and let loose with a right hook, slamming into my jaw.

"What the hell, Letty?!"


	2. 3 words

**Chapter Two:**** Three Words**  
**Letty's POV**

I'd just decked him. I decked him for kissing me—for doing the thing I WANTED him to do!

"What the hell, Letty?!"

"Yeah...that's what I was wonderin' too, dom." I said, flexing my hand. "Question is, d'you want me 'cause of _me_, or just 'cause I'm with him?"

"Wanted you 'fore summer break, Letty..."

"Strange...'s not how I remember it… I 'member you fuckin' around with every girl you could get your hands on." I bit out.

"Because I couldn't have **YOU**!"

"An' that was your own damn fault, wasn't it?"

"I couldn't' have you. not the way I really wanted you."

"You coulda had me any way you wanted me, Dominic." I sighed. "Back then, at least."

"'s why Johnny's fuckin' Marisol Nunez ?" he asked me.

"I said _you_ coulda had me." I repeated, slowly.

"If he had you, really fuckin' had you, he wouldn't be fuckin' your best friend, would he?!" he snapped at me.

"I never said he had me, Dominic."

"You're with him, aren't you?" Dom shot back.

"We're together," I shrugged.

"You could have better." He told me.

"Yeah, well," I said, looking at all the skanks at the races that night. "You coulda, too, Dom…"

"I **still** want you, Leticia…" his mouth was close enough to my ear that I could feel his breath on my skin.

"'s that why you haven't talked to me since I left?" I ask, not looking in his eyes. I was almost scared to ask the question.

"I couldn't look at you without wanting to kill Johnny, Lett." He explained.

"Wanna kill 'im now?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

**Dom's POV**

"Wanna kill 'im now?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"More than ever…" I growled in her ear.

"But you're talkin' to me..." she said.

"And dying to shove my tongue down your throat," I laughed.

"Even if it gets you hit again?" she was laughing again, and it was music to my ears.

"You kissed me back, Letty…" I smirked at her.

"And…?"

"Means you wanted it...least a little bit." I said, grabbing her face and kissing her again. I kissed her harder this time, but it was slower, gentler. I whispered, "I love you, Letty…"

"Maybe I was just settin' you up for the punch," Letty said, trying not to show a reaction. But she couldn't help shivering at my touch. "Think of that?"

"You don' hit a man for no fuckin' reason, Lett."

"So why'd I hit you, then?"

"Cause I hurt you…over and over and over again, Letty."

**Letty's POV**

"Cause I hurt you...over and over and over again, Letty."

"An' you think you can make up for that…?" I asked, more than a little surprised he was admitting this.

"Maybe, maybe not. but I'm damn sure gonna try..."

"An' how you planning on doing it?" I asked, shivering.

"I'm already under your skin, girl."

"You think so?" I asked, cocking my head to one side, looking at him.

"One way to find out." He said.

"What's that?"

"If you don't love me...even a little bit, you won't kiss me back..." he pulled me back to him, kissing me slowly, softly.

"Dammit, Dominic…" I moan against his lips. I leaned into the kiss, kissing him back. He eased his tongue into my mouth, nudging mine.

"Oh, Letty…" he moaned into my mouth. His hands settled on my waist. "Wrap your legs around me, Letty…need to hold you…"

I couldn't believe I was giving into him, but I went with it as he bent down, hands moving around my thighs. My legs wrapped around his waist, resting my arms on his shoulders.

"Y'love me, Lett?" he whispered, almost growling.

"Yeah, Dom…" I sighed. "I do…"

**Dom's POV**

"Y'love me, Lett?" I whispered, almost growling.

"Yeah, Dom…" Letty sighed. "I do…"

"Wanna be with me…?" I whispered as she kissed me softly.

"Yeah, you know I do…" she said softly.

"Leave him…?" I asked quietly.

"Hard to do, Dom…" she murmured.

"You been with him…?" I ask, my throat tightening as I spoke.

"Nah…been puttin 'im off…"

"You want him…?" I growl in her ear.

"'s not like that…" she sighed.

"Letty.." I sighed.

"Yeah…?"

"Do you want him…?" I asked, slowly, clearly.

"I just said no, didn't I?"

"I love you, Letty..."

"Yeah…?"

"Don' do it with him, girl..." I whispered against her neck.

"An' why shouldn't I?"

**Letty's POV**

"Don' do it with him, girl..." he whispered against my neck.

"An' why shouldn't I?" I asked, teasing.

"That ain' funny, girl."

"No?" I shrugged. "I ain' gonna sleep with him, Dom. Not in that way, 'least…" he kissed me.

"You savin' it for someone, Lett?" he asked against my lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" I whispered back.

"Love you…" he moaned. "Hurts how much I love you, Letty..."

"Yeah, well," I said, "I been hurtin', lovin' you for a while now, y'know. Maybe it's your turn…"

"Letty…don't do that…"

"What, Dom? Don't do what…?"

"Don' play stupid, Letty." He murmured. "You know what I'm sayin'."

"Well, it's true."

"Letty, listen to me. I love you…I **want** you…"

"I'm listening…" I told him. "Maybe I just want you to do a little more persuading'."

"I wanna be with you…**really** be with you."

"An' what exactly d'you mean by that?" I asked.

**Dom's POV**

"I wanna be with you…**really** be with you."

"An' what exactly d'you mean by that?" she asked.

I swallowed hard and realised that she was gonna make me say it.

"I wanna be with you…be your first…" I whispered in her ear, kissing her neck right below her neck.

"An' then…?" she shivered at my touch.

"Be with you…as long as you'll have me…"

"No runnin' back to the skanks after I let you pop my cherry?" she asked, softly.

"Ain' had a skank in 6 months, Letty..." I moan.

"Oh, really? So how you been handlin' yourself then, papi?" she asked, kissing my neck.

"Cold showers been my best friend lately, mami..."

"So how long you been thinkin' bout me like this?" she asked, nipping my neck this time.


	3. Reflections

**Chapter Three:**** Reflections **

"Cold showers been my best friend lately, mami..."

"So how long you been thinkin' bout me like this?" I ask, nipping his neck this time.

"Long enough to know I love you, Letty...only you, mami…" he moaned against my skin.

"If you hurt me again, Dom…" I said, about to warn him when he cut me off.

"Never mami…never again…"

"Good…" I said, still kissing at his neck, "'Cause I'll cut your dick off an' feed it to you. Jus' to let you know in advance…" I rocked against him, teasing.

"Only you, mami…"

"I was bein' serious, though, Dom." I said after a moment. "Ain' gonna be easy for me to break it off with him…" I watch his face, gauging his reaction.

"I'll wait for you, mami…see you whenever you can…be with you as much as I can…" he's whispering in my ear. The heat of his breath has me in shivers.

"Yeah?" I ask, kissing him softly. "Okay…"

"So beautiful, mija…even before I knew it…"

"Not too bad lookin' yourself, y'know…" I tease back. "Damn fine, actually."

"Make me wanna do things wit you that'll get me in trouble, mija…"

"Oh, yeah?" I laugh, "like what…?"

"Wanna make love to you, mami…" Dom said, feeling his groin tighten. "Be with you all the damn time…"

"Sounds nice…" I said, moving my hips against him, watching his face.

"Mami…" he moaned. "Got me wantin' you…" his grip on my hips tightened as he tried to still my hips.

"Sucks to be on the other side of that, don't it?" I mumbled in his ear. "Had my first orgasm thinkin' 'bout you, Dom…"

His hips jerked against mine as I said this, catching my lips in a bruising kiss.

"Mami…wanna love you." He whispered, kissing my chin. "Real thing's better, baby…"

"Can't wait…"

"What..?" he asked, breathing hitched.

**Dom's POV**

"Can't wait…"

"What..?" I asked, breathing hitched.

"Lookin' forward to it…" she said again, lips right on top of mine.

"Whaddyou want, mami...'ll make it happen." I tell her, still holding her to me.

"Think you could gimme a sneak preview?"

"Mami...I do that I'ma lose control." I moan against her skin. "Wanna love you the right way…"

"You're such a tease, Dom!" she pouted. "Tellin' me you'll make it happen an' then makin' me wait…"

"'m not gonna fuck you in the car, Leticia…" I told her. "…Deserve better…"

**Letty's POV**

"'m not gonna fuck you in the car, Leticia…" he told me. "…Deserve better…"

"Can't do **anything** for me here?" I pled, hoping I'd at least get _a little_ attention from him.

"Whatchu want, ruca…" he asks, even though I'm making it hard for him to control himself.

"How'm I supposed to know what I want? You're the slutty one, here…" I said, leaning in and kissing him, my hands supporting my weight against his chest.

"What'd you think of me doin'...?" he groaned.

"When?" I asked, pretending I'd already forgotten what I said earlier.

"You _know_ when, ruca…" I could have sworn he got harder as he said that.

"That was like two years ago, Dom…" I said, laughing. "You 'spect me to remember what I thought about you doin' to me? Mostly just…touchin' me, an' shit like that…"

"Killed me when you went to Japan…" he groaned. I could tell he meant it; I'd seen proof of it, too…he'd been in a shitty mood since before I'd gone over there.

"You didn't exactly make me think there was anythin' worth stickin' around here for…" I answered softly as he leaned against the hood of his car, arms still holding me to him.

"Didn't wanna talk to you cause I missed you…" he said slowly.

**Dom's POV**

"You didn't exactly make me think there was anythin' worth stickin' around here for…" she answered softly as I leaned against the hood of my car, arms still holding her to me.

"Didn't wanna talk to you cause I missed you…" I said slowly.

"Well, _that_ makes a lot of sense…" she replied, almost sounding sarcastic.

"'M serious, Lett…" I growled. "Was the longest summer of my life…"

"An' you don't think talkin' to me would've made it better?" she pouted, looking like she was about to hate me.

"Not when it left me so hard I couldn't fuckin' move." She smiled again.

"I do that to you?" she had a smirk on her face I knew all to well. "Well…maybe I coulda talked you outta that or somethin'…helped you out a bit…"


	4. That Summer

**Chapter Four:**

"My right hand was like my best friend that summer, baby…" Dom growled in my ear.

"An' what'd _you_ think about?" I asked, completely innocently.

"You...only you...how fuckin beautiful you were in those ratty coveralls..." Now he was smiling at something. "How beautiful you were in those shirts you stole from me..."

"Didn't think 'bout **doing** anything to me?" I asked, trying not to sound disappointed. "Only 'bout how beautiful I am?"

"Thought about the things I'd do to you...make you feel...once I could get you alone...ran outta soap once at the shop...smelled like you for a solid month…"

"An' what kinda things you gonna do to me?" I asked, rocking slowly against his hips.

"Baby…you gotta stop that..." he groaned. "Just stay still, huh?"

"Sorry…" I tell him, smirking softly.

"Thought about how you taste, mami…" he groaned at the effect his words were having on him. "Tastin' that candy you're always suckin on…on your lips…"

"An' do I taste as good as you thought I would?" I asked, now interested. "You didn't eat all the candy I had stashed at the garage, did you?"

"Taste better, mija…" he moaned into my neck. "What stash, baby?"

"Good." I laughed, "'d hate to have to kick your ass over _that_..."

"Your pops know you're here...?" he asked, killing the moment.

"Yeah right...what d'*you* think?" I retorted. "Snuck out the window...Vince picked me up on the corner."

"Stay wit me tonight?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah, 'd love to…" I said, sighing into him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why does Edwin keep racing if he **never** wins?" I asked as we walked into the house and up the stairs to Dom's room.

"No idea...don't mind takin' his money, though." He laughed.

I snorted, leaning against the doorway of Dom's room.

"What?" Dom asked.

"Some things never change." I said, shaking my head as I surveyed the destruction that was his bedroom.

"C'mon, Letty…'s not _that_ bad."

"True…" I admitted. "'s still cleaner than my whole house…"

He sighed as he cleared things from the bed.

"How's it been over there, lately?"

"Same shit as always...Mom's always high as a fuckin' kite or passed out and the less I see of my father, the better. 'm lucky he's usually too drunk to beat up on me any more." I say.

Dom rubbed a hand over his head, walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"'m sorry if i've made it harder on you...bein' stupid an' shit…"

"'s not your fault...not like you made the bastard hit me." I told him.

"Yeah...but if you ever felt like you couldn't come over here to get away from it...'cause I was bein' a dick or somethin'..."

"Trust me, I can handle you... its my **DAD** I can't handle." I said, irritated.

"Wish I could get you away from 'im…" Dom murmured into my hair.

"Knock me up or marry my ass are your best bets." I laugh, joking.

"Yeah…" Dom said slowly, not letting on what he was already thinking of.

"Believe me, I've thought about it." I tell him. "Not a lot of options that would work very well." He didn't say anything, he just pulled me tighter to him.


	5. Miss Me?

**Chapter Five:**

Dominic couldn't believe he was at school so early. He'd have liked to pretend it was all Mia's doing, but...he was looking forward to seeing Letty again. They hadn't seen each other at all since that night at the races. They'd talked on the phone, some, but it wasn't the same.

He'd been slouching against the wall, waiting to catch a glimpse of her, for what seemed like forever. He figured her first stop would be her locker. Finally, about 10 minutes before the bell, he saw her.

'Course, she was with _him_.

Quickly, he ducked around the corner, keeping an eye on them as best he could.

Dominic _had_ to get her alone.

He groaned, seeing them walk away from her locker. Almost ready to give up and head to his first class, something made him wait.

Sure enough, she turned back before they got to the end of the hall, coming back to her locker alone as Johnny kept going. Dom waited until he saw Johnny turn the corner before stepping back into the hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As usual, Letty arrived with Johnny. He was droning on about something she couldn't have given less of a damn about. They arrived with about 10 minutes to spare. Letty sent a silent prayer up that she'd see Dom.

As usual, Johnny monopolized her time so that she had none left to catch Mia before the bell rang…and get a chance to see Dom. When she and Johnny got to the end of the hall, Letty turned back, heading towards her locker...thank God Johnny kept moving.

Dom watched her fiddling with her locker, struggling with it a bit. He started walking towards her...a little surprised she didn't notice him behind her. Finally, he stood right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling Letty back against him.

"Miss me?" he murmured in her ear, smirking when he heard her groan.

"God yes…" she groaned.

He couldn't keep himself from nuzzling Letty's neck a little, even though he knew it'd get them busted if someone saw…everybody knew she was with Johnny. Suddenly an idea came to his head.

_It was crazy._

But it would get them some time together.

"'d you mind missing today?" he asked, his voice rough.

Letty's heart skipped a beat at Dom's suggestion. She turned to face him, pulling Dom into a kiss.

"Where...?" Dom wracked his brain for a minute, barely able to think with Letty's mouth against his.

"The pier?" he finally suggested.

The only response Letty could render was a moan and a slight nod of her head. Her hands were fisted in Dom's shirt, deepening the kiss.

"Now…?"

"Yeah...better to miss the whole day…" he answered, pulling away from her a little before they got totally carried away. "C'mon?" he asked, nodding towards the parking lot.

Letty nodded eagerly, almost desperate to have Dom to herself without having to worry about Johnny.

"Hey…" she pulled him back to her, close enough that their lips were almost touching. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Letty…" Dom mumbled against her mouth. He grabbed hold of Letty's hand, practically pulling her down the hall.

With any luck, they'd be out of there before the final bell rang.

Once they were off campus and on the main road, Letty managed to find her voice.

"God, I've missed you…"

"Can't stop thinking 'bout you, Letty." Dom said, turning a bit to look at her, placing his hand on her thigh.

His hand on her thigh sent shivers down Letty's back. It was all she could do not to move into his lap and kiss him senseless. But she really didn't feel like getting busted for skipping on the *first* day of school.

"They won't call home today...figure half the school's still in mexico." Dom explained, trying to reassure Letty that they weren't doing something totally crazy. "You can tell whoever that your paperwork got screwed up, you had to wait around in the office all day. 've seen it happen every year, so far." Dom told her, thinking, _'Shit, who am I kidding, this __**is**__ totally crazy…'_.

Letty twisted so she was leaning against the car door to look at him.

_God he's beautiful…_

"Missed you…" she said.

"Said that already," Dom teased, smirking at her.

"Don' care…" Letty said, shrugging her shoulders. "He drove me crazy…"

"Drove **me** crazy," Dom answered, "not getting to see you…what'd he do…?"

"Just made *damn* sure to have plans with me every day." Letty groaned.

"All day?" Dom questioned. Okay, so maybe he wanted a little reassurance.

"Dawn to dusk…"

"Yeah…figured, when i didn't see you around at all." Dom said.

"Guy's like a fuckin' leech…paranoid, too…" Letty moaned.

"How so…?" Dom questioned, genuinely curious.

He and Johnny'd never liked each other. They mostly just stayed away. Dom couldn't even remember how it'd started…some shit at the races, probably.

"Stalker-ish…" Letty explained. "Always _some_ reason to be around me…"

Dom grabbed her hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing it.

"Ever try…" he started, not quite sure how to put this. He'd said he would wait for Letty, as long as it took, and he **would**, but… "try breakin' things off with him yet?"

"'s like he can smell it comin'....changes the subject before i can get the words _"its over"_ outta my mouth…" Letty whined.

"Gotta find a way to see you more often, Letty…" Dom sighed in frustration, "'s driving me crazy…"

Letty went quiet for a moment, wracking her brain for **some** time they could see each other.

"He's runnin' cross country..." she said, "'s usually too tired to do anything after a meet...'d free up my weekends..." Letty shrugged her shoulders. "Means I could go to football games an' shit...maybe break that jacket of yours in...?"

"'d be nice…" Dom murmured, kissing Letty's hand again. "Nice to see you wearin' my jacket...give you some time to spend with Mia an' Dad. They've missed you too, y'know…"

Letty sighed and smiled at him when he kissed her hand again.

"I miss them, too...you're gonna have to be back for practice, though, aren't you...?" she asked.


	6. More Kisses?

**Chapter Six:**

"Yeah…not till four, though," Dom muttered, "Short day today, just the weight circuit; got plenty of time to spend with you."

Letty smiled at the thought of how Dom smelled after weight training. It made her shiver a little, exciting her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Dom said, glancing over at her. "Be done early, if you wanted to hang out after...come over for dinner or somethin'."

"We'll see…" Right then Letty was more focused on getting to the beach and having Dominic to herself and not care who saw them together.

Dom'd kept his hand on Letty's, or on her thigh, as much as possible during the drive. He didn't want to stop touching her. When they got out of the car, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her close to him as they looked out to the water.

"Wanna break in that jacket now?" he asked, feeling her shiver.

"Sure…" Letty said, smiling at him. She ached to kiss him.

Dominic turned away from her, rummaging in the backseat for a minute before pulling out his letter jacket.

"Here…" He murmured, placing it gently around her shoulders, "Better?"

Letty nodded, her hands moving to his neck as she kissed him

"I love you…" she whispered, simply for the hell of saying it.

"I love you, too, Letty…" Dom groaned, deepening the kiss, his tongue gently pushing into her mouth, arms wrapping around her waist, under his jacket.

She groaned into the kiss, eagerly kissing him back, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he sank back against his car. He leaned against the trunk as he pulled her to stand between his legs.

"You been stonin' without me, Dommy…?" His kiss tasted different than Letty remembered.

"Maybe…" he smirked at her. "Right pocket…'f ya wan' some…"

"'s not what i want right now..." Letty said, pulling him back into a kiss.

"Whaddya wan', then, Letty…?" Dominic asked between kisses, still teasing.

"Mmmm…" Letty moaned into their kiss. "More kisses…?"

_My voice probably tells him how badly I want him…_

"C'n do that…" Dom said, attacking her mouth with his, his tongue exploring her mouth, suckling softly at her lower lip.

"Baby…" Letty was practically mauling Dominic's mouth, trying **not** to jump him right then and there, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Yeah?" he pulled back from her a little.

"Wanna…" Letty moaned against his mouth, letting the implication be known.

"Wanna what?" Dom asked, unsure if he caught her meaning, though other parts of him _definitely_ caught what he'd thought she said.

Letty's reply was the same as it was the first time she said it.

"Here…?" Dom asked, somewhat surprised. Sure, the parking lot was practically empty, but still, they were out in the open.

"Wanna…" she moaned again, feeling him stir. "Get…off…" she groaned.

"Letty…" Dom groaned and backed away from her as much as possible. "'m **not** gonna have your first time be _here_." He told her, gesturing to the ground around them.

"Hmmm…" Letty's hips bucked at his hips. "Finger…?"

"Letty…" Dominic groaned again, not quite believing that Letty was asking this of him. "Maybe, okay? Let's go down by the water, an' we'll see..."

"Papi…" Letty moaned, though it sounded more like a whine. "Fuckin' horny…"

"I know, Letty…" Dom said, taking her hands in his. "But I want…wanna make it special for you, when we..."

"An' your finger's gotta be special, too?" Letty asked, kissing him slowly, teasing him.

"No…but that's not gonna happen _here_ either." Dom said, gesturing around the parking lot again.

"Papi…" Letty said, pausing to nuzzle his neck. "Water…?" she asked, nipping softly at his neck.

"Yeah…" Dom murmured, trying not to let on just how hard he was having to fight giving in and just fucking her against the trunk of his car.

"'s go…" Letty said, grinding softly into his hips.

"Lead the way, Letty…" Dom said, pushing off of the car and start walking her backwards towards the pier.

Letty moved herself so that she could hoist her legs around Dominic's waist, nearly knocking Dom the ground as she leaned in to kiss him.

He staggered a little, not expecting Letty to jump on him like that. He couldn't help laughing though, hands reaching down to grab her ass, supporting her weight.

Letty groaned, almost laughing as his hands cupped her ass.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" she murmured into his ear, sucking softly on his earlobe.

"Love you, too, Letty…" Dominic replied, breathing against her face, shifting her in his arms a little before moving towards the water.

Letty nipped at his neck and shoulder, sucking gently at his skin.

"Gonna get me off…?" she asked, rolling her hips against his.

Dominic staggered again, reeling at the feel of her hips against his, feeling her core against his body.

"'f you're sure that's what you want..."

"Gonna love me, papi...?"

"You're killin' me, Letty…" Dominic groaned.

"Papi…wanna be with you…"

"Wanna be with you too, Letty…just…wanna do that right for you…" he muttered.

She drove him so fucking crazy he was actually having trouble walking through the sand.

"Papi…" Letty moaned again.

"Yeah…?" his voice sounded strained.

I wonder if she can tell how much she's getting to me… Dominic thought to himself.

"Love me…" Letty rasped into his ear. It wasn't so much a suggestion as it was a request.

"I…" Dominic's voice actually broke. He was having to work so hard to hold his shit together here. "I love you so much, Letty…believe me, I've spent _months_ thinking about this…thinking 'bout what you're wanting me to do…you make me crazy, I want you so much…but…"

Letty leant down and cut his words off, kissing him heavily, slowly, teasing, almost pleading… trying to tell him there'd be plenty of time for him to have her in his bed.

She had him and he knew it.

As she kissed him, he knew…he'd be doing whatever this girl wanted him to do for the rest of their lives...He couldn't resist her, not when she came at him like that.

"I could do something for you..." Dominic gasped against her mouth. "I ain't gonna fuck you here, Lett…I'm just not gonna do you like that…but…I could do _something_…"

"Wha…?" Letty's voice came out as a rasp.

"You're killin' me here, Letty…" Dominic groaned, the sound of her voice making him crazy.

"Whatever you _could_ do…" she said, pausing, "_do_ it."

"I will…I promise…" Dominic answered. Reaching the pier, he sank to his knees in the sand, a way back from the water, Letty in his lap.


	7. Not HERE

**Chapter Seven: **

As on edge as Letty already was, being in Dom's lap the way she was only made it worse. She could feel him straining against his jeans.

For a minute, Dom just sat there, looking at Letty as he tried to catch his breath.

She kissed him slowly, starting at his shoulder and working her way to his lips; up his neck, along his jaw. Dominic sighed, relaxing a little at the feel of her lips against his skin.

"Better than bein' at school?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Yes…" she moaned, not knowing that it was only making dom's situation worse. "I love you…so much…" He shifted himself beneath her, trying to get more comfortable but not having much success.

"I love **you**," he murmured.

"'f we're not fuckin, what're you gonna do for me...?" Letty whispered, sucking at Dom's ear.

"Could use my fingers on you…" Dom groaned, "'f you wanted…" She moaned at the very suggestion, nodding as her hips rolled against his.

Dominic leaned in and kissed her softly, caressing her mouth with his. His hands moved to her waist, teasing their way under her shirt. Letty felt his hands under her shirt, and it made her moan louder than before as she eagerly kissed him back.

"Not gonna strip you naked out here or nothin', Lett." Dom murmured in her ear. "But…think i can get you pretty good anyways…"

"You sure 'bout that?" Letty asked, laughing softly.

"Pretty sure…" he said, smirking at her. He knew what the girls said about him at school.

"Papi…finger me..."

Slowly, he leaned back against the cement pylon, turning letty so she was sitting on his thigh.

"Lay back, Lett…" he urged, pulling her down against him.

She lay back against him, feeling herself becoming even more turned on than she already was. She was soaking wet by now and it was _all_ for him.

Dominic leaned over her slightly, fumbling with her jeans until he had them undone and halfway unzipped.

Her hips bucked slightly, involuntarily. Slowly, he eased his hand into her pants, hissing a bit as the zipper scraped against his skin.

"C'n always lose the jeans, baby...

"Nah…" he murmured against her cheek. "it's okay." His hand dipped lower, sliding into her panties, resting just above her heat.

She moaned as his hand rested against herself.

Slowly, he brought his free hand up to cup Letty's face, stroking her cheek before he moved his hand downward, into her shirt, roughly pushing her bra out of the way so he could cup her breast.

Her back arched, pressing her breast further into his hand.

"Dom..." she moaned, enjoying the sensation. "Don' stop..."

As he lightly rolled her nipple between his fingers, his other hand ventured further to test her wetness.

"Damn, Letty…" he hissed, his dick hardening even more, pressing into her lower back as he discovered just how wet she was.

"Papi…please…" she cried out.

He dipped his fingers into her, to steal some of her wetness. He rubbed his fingers against her clit, slowly at first. He lower his mouth to her neck, suckling at her skin.

She bucked at his hand, shivering at the sensations of his mouth and fingers.

He started to move his hand faster against her, sliding it along the length of her before coming back up to finger her clit. He suckled at her neck with more force, pinching her nipple.

Letty was enjoying every second of what he was doing to her, and it was only adding to her arousal.

She squirmed against him, making it hard for Dom to find a good rhythm. He shifted her a little, his hand dipping back into her, slipping a finger into her.

"Like this, Letty?" he growled against her ear.

"Mmmmm...." she bucked against his hand, turning her head to try and kiss him, show him she wanted him, needed him.

Dominic nuzzled her face as she turned toward him. He captured her mouth with his, hands plunging in and out of her, and kneading her breast, respectively.

"Baby…wanna fuck…" she was begging now, she didn't care. She needed him; wanted to feel him next to her.

Dominic groaned. She was driving him crazy with her begging.

"**Not** here, Letty," he insisted. "Later, if you still wanna…"

She was grinding hard against his hand.

"Where?" She was willing to kill for him to make love to her the way she wanted him to.

"Dad's home today…garage is filthy…not in the car…" he was thinking aloud before he hit an idea. "Hotel?"

"'d spring for the car..." Letty said suggestively. Dominic couldn't help jumping beneath her.

"Letty…" he groaned. "**NOT** in the car."

"Dom…" she whined, making his name 2 syllables.

"Hotel?" Dominic suggested again, "I'm telling you, letty...not in the car...not this time."

"Papi…" she kissed him, pleading with him, almost *_begging_* him.

"I'm serious Letty," Dom insisted. "I don't care if you get pissed at me, I'm not fucking you in the car your first time!"

"**Now**? The hotel, I mean? Now?"

"If you want…if you can't wait…" Suddenly Letty was on top of him, kissing him harder than she had before.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"_I__ think she nearly ripped my arm out of the socket when she flipped around on me, but i can't say that i mind too much."_

"You sure about this?" Dom asked, double checking.

"Wouldn't mind gettin' off an' then gettin' to go _again_..." Letty teased. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Always like this, Letty?" Dom asked, turning her in his lap again.

"Only for you…" Letty said, seizing his lips with hers, kissing him slowly.

"'s good," Dom murmured against Letty's mouth, his arms wrapping around her as he deepen their kiss.

"You gonna help me out...or make me wait?" Letty asked, her lips almost on top of his.

"You gonna try to rip my arm off, again?" he asked, teasing her a little. "Love you too, Lett." He murmured. "Move back where you were before, 'kay?"

Letty whined softly before turning to settle against his chest, straddling his thigh. She could feel him straining against his jeans, against her. God knew the feeling was mutual, but for the time being, she was gonna have to settle for his fingers getting her off.

"Now, where was I…" he muttered to himself. His left hand stroked Letty's neck before moving back down to her breast. His other hand snaked back into her pants. She felt even wetter than before, if that was possible.

_I want him…I want him…I want him…I want him._

And he knew it; he was teasing even though she was already wetter than before she'd "almost ripped his arm out of the socket." She could feel his hands teasing at her, and it felt **so** fucking good.

Dom lifted his head slightly, kissing at the back of Letty's neck before starting to work at her again. His right hands stroked the entire length of her, two fingers dipping inside her quickly before coming up to rub at her.

Letty wasn't sure what was more addictive: the feeling of him _inside_ her or him rubbing at her clit...it was makin' it harder to think straight.

She was squirming against him, arching her back and moaning. He loved it.

"That's it, Letty…" he coaxed, his hands moving faster against her.

She was so close she could feel it in her toes. She ground into him, egging him on so she could find a release. It was all she wanted: release. She'd never have let Johnny touch her like this; all she'd ever really wanted was Dom.

Dom shifted her a little, getting her positioned so he could leave two fingers buried inside her while his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing and stroking her. He could tell she was close.

"I love you, Letty..." he murmured against her hair, not sure that she'd even understand him but he still needed to say the words.

He moved her so it wound up feeling better than before…all Letty could do was grind into him, moaning, "Papi…don' stop…feels so fuckin' good…," She gasped. She was on the edge now, so close she could taste it.

"C'mon, Lett…" Dom muttered, grimacing a bit, twisting his hand to fit a third finger inside

her, still rubbing back and forth against her clit. "Let go, babe...i got you..."

That was it…that third finger was all it took something in her broke, sending Letty over the edge. She cried out, convulsing against Dom's rock-hard body as he milked her through her orgasm, all three fingers still in her, muscles clenched around him.

Dom couldn't help but grin as he felt her body shake against him. His hand moved away from her breast, coming up to brush a strand of hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her neck...the only part of her he could really reach with her sitting like that against him.

"You like?" he asked quietly, wanting to hear her say how much she'd enjoyed that.

"Mmmm," she nodded and spoke again. "I _love_..." her chest was heaving as she tried to calm her hammering heart.

Slowly, Dom drew his hand out of her pants, flexing it a few times before wrapping his arms around her, hands clasped at her belly, just holding her close to him.

The feel of Dom's arms wrapped around her was the best Letty'd felt in a _long_ time. She didn't know how to describe it, aside from like she was stoned or something...god it felt *so* good, him just holding her.

Slowly, he brought his hands down to her pants, fixing them, tugging the zipper up and buttoning them before moving my hands back to her belly. Sitting there, with her...it wasn't really comfortable, but he didn't want to move. She felt so relaxed against him. He was just _content_. He couldn't remember ever having felt this way before.

"You gonna keep that promise…?" Letty asked, somehow managing to find her voice, thinking about the hotel he promised. She didn't necessarily wanna fuck again right _then_, but if what he did to her with his fingers is any thing to go by, she was all **for** foolin' around. "Maybe fool around a little?"

"Whatever you want, Letty…" he murmured against her ear. "All you gotta do is tell me…"

Letty sat up, turning herself so that she could get to Dominic's mouth to kiss him, slowly easing her tongue into the kiss. She wanted to be as close to Dom as possible for as _long_ as possible.

"I love you." She murmured between pecks at his lips.

"Love you, too, Letty…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, hands resting in the small of her back, keeping Letty close to him.

"So…whaddya say we go some place less…" Letty shrugged her shoulders. "…Sandy?"

She kissed at his neck, sucking softly, but not hard enough to leave a hickey, even though Dom probly wouldn't have given a shit whether she left one or not.

"Wanna go walk around?" Dom asked, looking towards the boardwalk above them. "Might have to gimme a minute here, though…"

"Ya wanna make out with me…on the board walk…?" Letty didn't want to leave him, even for the 'minute' he'd need by himself, so she found herself trying to think of _anything_ she could do to get him off faster.

"You're not exactly helpin' me out here, Letty…" Dom groaned, shifting beneath Letty, trying not to think about the feel of her lips on his skin.

"You sure about that?" Letty asked, settling against his thighs. "Anything I can do to help you? ...to guarantee we get ta fool around more later...at that hotel you're promisin'?"

"You could…help me out…if you wanted…" Dom said, his dick jumping at the feel of her pressed against him again.

"Gonna tell me how…?" She actually had him flustered now.

"Just…with your hand…is good…" he muttered.

"You sure that's all you wan'...? Sounds t' me like you may want some'n a little more specific..." Letty said, shrugging as she dragged the zipper on Dom's fly down,unbuckling his belt and his pants. She slid her hand into his boxers, taking him in her hand as she kissed him heavily. Her nails raked over his shaft, thumb teasing the head of him.

"God, Letty…" Dom hissed as Letty's hand wrapped around him.

Her nails continued their assault on his shaft, her thumb teasing his head, smearing the precum over him. Dominic's hips bucked as Letty's thumb teased him.

"More…" he gasped, "Wrap your hand around me, Lett, not just the nails…" He could barely get the words out to tell her what i want.

"I love you…" Letty's hand pumped over him quickly, alternatively using her nails, still kissing him heavily.

"Love you, too, Letty…" he replied, realising he'd never said _i love you_ to a girl before Letty...'cept for Mia, which doesn't count. "Not gonna last much longer, here." He groaned.


	8. I Love You

**Chapter Eight**

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not gonna stay in the same house with you and **not** stay with you."

"Yeah..." He hesitated. It suddenly occurred to him that he should have been doing _this_ right, too...

"I'll marry you if I have to...hell, I'll get the fuckin judge to emancipate me on my own if I have to...you guys know what my folks did to me over the years; wouldnt be that hard....would it?" She asked, clinging to him now, wanting to find **some** way for this to happen.

Dom stepped back from her, trying not to notice the hurt look that came to her eyes as he fumbled with his hands behind his back.

"Baby..." Letty **really** didn't like that he'd pulled away from her. It scared her, something that was hard for Dominic to do.

"Letty..." he said softly, looking at her now. She was staring at the ground, though, and Dominic was scared to death that he'd already fucked up. "Look at me?"

She eyed him cautiously, not sure what was going on and she _hated_ that feeling.

"I love you...so much, Letty..." he started, his voice almost cracking. "I missed you **so much**...this summer...almost thought I'd lost you forever...was _so_ fuckin' happy that night, when you kissed me back. I want to be with you for the rest of my life...want to take care of you, give you everything you deserve..."

She was looking at him, still not sure what he's trying to tell her.

"Dominic..." The tears were burning in her eyes, but she wasn't sure why.

"People are gonna think we're crazy, Lett...but i really don't give a damn, if you'll have me...my dad'll flip, but I think...I think I figured out how to talk him into it..." Dominic dropped to his knees in front of her, reaching out to take her hand in his. "Letty...will you..." his voice was breaking again, he was so fucking nervous. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Before Letty had a chance to stop herself, she'd pinned Dominic to the ground, kissing him senseless.

She almost knocked the ring out of his hand as she pinned him down in the sand.

"It's nothin' special..." He murmured, grabbing her hand and pushing his ring onto her thumb. "But...would you wear it, Lett...? Don' have to be on your hand...round your neck or somethin'd work too..."

"I'll get you somethin' nicer soon as i can..."

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love **it**." It was all she could say but it was _exactly_ how she felt.

"Love you too, Letty..." He said, grinning up at her, his hands moving to the small of her back.

"Make love to me..." Letty's lips were right beside his ear. It sounded like a request but it was more a command.

Dominic swallowed, feeling like he should mention **one** more little detail.

"The thing is, Lett...uhm..." He started, trying to figure out how to put it so she wouldn't want to deck him again.

"What...? What arent you telling me....?" She groaned. There was something he hadn't told her.

"Well...if you want to do this **soon**.... the only way I've figured for my dad to let you stay at the house and stay with _me_ instead of Mia... I think..." The last words came out rushed. "I think I'd have to get you pregnant..."

"Do it..." Letty'd said the words before she could think twice.

Dom was both stunned and thrilled by her reaction. She hadn't even hesitated, not even for a milisecond.

"You sure?" He **had** to ask. All Letty could do was nod, over and over again, she simply nodded.

He couldn't help grinning at her...she'd made him so fucking happy just then. He kissed her...slowly, tenderly.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She murmured between kisses against his lips.

"Love you, too, mami..." he answered, lips still pressed against hers. "Ready t' go to that hotel?"

"I've **been** ready, papi.." Letty's arms hooked over Dom's shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist. Laughing, Dom kicked the car door shut, walking over to the hotel.

Letty sucked softly on his neck, barely grazing it with her tongue. Dominic groaned as she sucked at his neck, stopping just before they got to the doors.

"Gonna let me put you down long enough to get us checked in?" he asked, teasing. She whined, _really_ not wanting to be put down.

"Hurry back..."

"Just gotta find Hector...then I'll be _right_ back." Dom reassured her, setting her feet down on the ground, kissing Letty deeply before walking inside. Her knees nearly buckled at the intensity of the kiss.

Dominic opened the door to 'their' room, and though he **knew** it was fuckin' cheesy, he couldn't help taking Letty in his arms and carrying her inside.

She'd have thought it was cheesy, had she not been so turned on and **so** ready to be with Dom, but she found it really sweet...

He gently set her down on the bed, leaning down to kiss her softly, kneeling in front of her. His hands stroked down her thighs, fumbling with the laces of her shoes as he pulled them off. He stood again, simply looking down at her.

"I love you, Letty..." he murmured, kissing her softly again.

"Love you, too, Dom..." She moaned against his mouth. The kiss only made her want more of him.

Dom moved slowly as he sat down on the bed beside her, pulling her into his lap. He held her so that she faced him. He kissed her more intensely this time, his hands moving to her waist and pushing their way under her shirt.

"Dom..." She moaned as his hands slid up her shirt. _God, his hands feel so good on my skin..._ Dominic was encouraged by Letty's moaning. His hands slid further up her sides, pulling her shirt over her head.

His hands return to cup Letty's breasts, kissing her again, murmuring against her lips, "So beautiful, Letty..."

_He's so goddamn beautiful I almost feel like I'm dreaming this._

He kissed her, his tongue plunging into her mouth. He pulled back a bit, teeth scraping against her lower lip, sucking on it as his hands fumbling with Letty's bra.

She felt his hands fumbling, the sensation drove her crazy, sending a shiver down her back that caused her to buck against Dominic's hips.

He groaned at the movement of Letty's hips as he **finally** got her bra undone. Slowly, he pulled the straps forward so they fell off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. He couldn't help staring at her exposed skin.

"_**So**_ fuckin' beautiful, Lett..." Dominic murmured, tossing her bra to the floor before kissing her again, leaning into her.

Letty leaned into him, holding as tightly as she could. She knew he loved her but didn' know **how** he loved her.

" 's all for you, dominic...only you." She leaned into him, whispering in his ear. The last two words were moaned.

"That's good..." he murmured, his face moving to the crook of Letty's neck, licking and kissing at her skin as his hands rub her back, gently massaging her skin.

The feeling of Dominic kissing and licking at Letty's skin drove her crazy. His hands rubbing at her back just added to her aroused state as she rocked against him, moaning softly.

"I love you..."

Dominic lay back against the bed, pulling Letty down with him. He rolled so that they were lying on their sides, pressed against each other.

"Love you, too..." he murmured, kissing her, a hand resting on her breast, brushing Letty's nipple with his thumb.

"Thank you..." She whispered, her hands running over his chest. "...For doin' this...for me..."

"Glad I wouldn' fuck you in the car, huh?" Dominic teased before becoming more serious. "Ain' doin' it just for you, Lett...'s for me, too...Gotta make sure I take care of you, treat you right...you're gonna be my wife, have my babies...gotta do right by you. Be a man, like my dad..."

She smiled softly at him.

"Car c'n wait..." she told him, nuzzling his neck. "Plen'y man enough for me..an' I love you for it..."

Dominic couldn't help smiling as Letty nuzzled his neck. He kissed her, tongue probing her mouth again. He slid down her body slightly, replacing the hand on her breast with his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue.

He was torturing her and it was killing her, but it felt too good to make him stop. He suckled harder at her nipple, his hand moving down her side, stroking her skin just with his fingertips.

Letty's brain had gone to mush...absolute mush and they hadn't even been together yet.

"Papi...my boobs'll still be there later..." She rocked her hips into him, trying to tell him what she wanted.

As Letty's hips rocked against Dominic, he pulled his hand away from her breast. Looking at her for a second before moving even lower, his lips left a trail of kisses across her skin across her stomach and hips.

"Dom...baby, c'mon...wanna fuck, papi..."

"Gimme a minute here, Letty..." Dominic murmured, mouth against her skin, his hand moving to her mound, testing her readiness.

He dipped a finger into her, and her hips bucked against his hand...she wanted more and Dominic knew it.

He almost couldn't believe how ready for him Letty was…he pushed another finger into her, lowering his head to her, flicking her clit with his tongue.

Letty could have sworn the sensation across her clit got her even wetter, if that were possible…it made her even hornier, too...

"Dominic!" she screamed his name.

_All she wanted was him._

Dominic laughed and gave into her.

"Someday you're gonna let me finish that, Letty…" he murmured, dragging his hand across his mouth. Positioning himself between her legs, he leant in and kissed her

"I love you…" Letty whispered, kissing him back eagerly. She snaked her arms through his, linking them over his shoulders. "Dominic…make love to me."

He slowly lowered himself into her, pushing past her barrier, pausing once he was fully inside her, letting Letty get used to having him inside her.

"I love you, Letty." He murmured, kissing her as his tongue slid into her mouth.

"'m alright…promise…" she kissed him back, urging him to keep moving.

Slowly, Dominic started thrusting into her.

"Feels so good, Lett…" he groaned, kissing Letty again. Letty moaned as Dominic moved again, kissing him back as she traced his lips. Her hips rolled against his.

Letty's hips moved against his, rousing a groan from Dominic. He grabbed a pillow, shoved it under her ass and shifted his position before moving again. Letty moaned in response to Dominic's. As he shifted his his position Letty arched against him in pleasure.

Dominic's lips moved to her breast, suckling at the nipple.

"Oh, god…" he was driving her even crazier. "Dominic…" She drug his name out to at least three syllables. Her voice was driving him crazy, making him speed up the rhythm of their movements. He could feel himself dragging against her clit with every stroke. He bit down gently on her nipple.

Letty couldn't find the words to express the feelings of pleasure Dominic was giving her at that moment. Her nails dug into his back as she clungto him, simply letting him take care of her the way he wanted to.

_She trusted him…completely_

Dominic gasped at the feeling of her nails digging into his back. It only made him thrust into her harder…faster…

"Papi…_harder_…:

Dominic lifted his upperbody, propping himself on his elbows, finding the leverage to do what Letty wanted of him.

He thrusted faster into Letty.

_Feels so good…_

"Papi…so good…don' stop…" Letty's hands were fisted in the sheets. "_…so close…_"

"Love you so much, Letty…" he grunted, still thrusting into Letty as hard as he can.

"I love you…I love you. I love you. I love you…" Letty whispered, clinging to Dominic.

He licked her lips and teased lightly before he gently nibbled at her lip. Their entire bodies were almost touching, only separated for that quarter second when Dominic's hips were away from Letty's, only the head of his dick was still inside her before his entire length slammed into her again.

That last thrust of his hips was enough; the violence of it sent Letty into orgasm. She clung to him as she shook through her release. Dominic felt her muscles clamping around himself, sending him over the edge...with just a few more strokes he exploded into her.

"God…" Letty panted, somehow finding the will to speak, laughing softly. "That was _hot_." She pulled him down into a long, slow kiss, teasing his tongue with hers.

He collapsed against Letty mid-kiss and rolled them onto their sides.

"Damn right it was…" he growled against Letty's lips.

"You feel _so_ fuckin' good, wrapped around me…" Dominic growled.

"Don' wanna leave you…" Letty's fingers traced lightly over the skin of his chest, kissing his pecs, curling closer to Dom, seeking his body heat.

"Don' want you to, either…" he answered, wrapping his arms around Letty as she curled against him.

"Wha' 'bout weight trainin'?"

"What about it?" Dom asked, not really thinking of anything but her.

"Don' you gotta be there...?"

"Shit…yeah, you're right." Dom rubbed his hand across his face. "Wanna come with me?" he asked, thinking out loud. "An' then maybe you could stay over, tonight?"

Letty thought about it for a minute before nodding. She caught him off guard and was able to roll him over onto his back. She straddled his hips, though he was probably more focused on staring at her breasts than he was her face.

"What're you doin', Lett?" Dominic rumbled, staring up at her breasts.

"Nothin'…" Letty answered innocently, settling against Dominic's chest, ear pressed against his heart.

Dominic's hand came down to stroke the back of Letty's head, loving the feel of her laying against him the way she was.

The feeling of Dominic's hands against Letty's skin made her shiver…

_He'll probably think i'm cold or somethin…_

"Cold?" Dominic asked, hands rubbing over Letty's back.

"Mmm…"

It sounded like an 'mm-hm', but Letty didn't care enough to correct him…anything that would keep her that close to him was fair game to Letty.

Dominic reached for the covers, throwing them over Letty before wrapping his arms around her again.

Letty laughed softly to herself, arms on either side of Dominic's upper chest. Her thumbs rubbed at the skin on the sides of his pecs, trying to find someplace on his body—aside from his dick—that drove him crazy when Letty touched him there.

Dominic couldn't help jumping a little beneather.

"Tickles, Lett…" he explained when she looked up at him.

Letty settled back against his chest, her thumbs stroking up and down his sides.

_I love this man and he loves me just as much…_

Letty laughed audibly at the fact that on one of the most dreaded days of the year, she'd gained a fiancee and lost her virginity all in one day.

"Happy?" Dominic murmured, still jumping a bit when her thumbs move up to his chest.

"Very…" Letty's hands still as she settled against him. "Love you."

"You too…" he could relax now, since her hands have stopped torturing him.

_I could fall asleep just like this, with her laying on me...._

"Wanna skip weight trainin'...? Just stay here an'..." she shrugged. "Sleep?"

"'d love to…" Dominic murmured, already having to fight to keep his eyes open. "Coach'd kill me, though...call my dad to check up on me...then _he'd_ kill me...plus, s'posed to give Mia a ride home...."

"Dammit…" Letty groaned. "Time's it?"

Dominic glanced over at the clock, squeezing his arms around Letty.

"Little after one...got some time still, could get a quick nap in or somethin'...."

"There's no way you could _possibly_ get outta practice...? Have V take Mia home...? Give some bullshit excuse...?" Letty **really** didn't want Dom to leave; even if he did, she wouldn't let him out the door without a promise he'd come back that night.

"V could get Mia…" Dom nodded. "She'd ask why, though...practice..." he paused, trying to think of an excuse to get out of it.

"Your sister already knows we're together; that we've been _together_ since the last race; even if Johnny's still controlling me..."

"She does?" he lifted his head a little, wanting to look at her.

"Yeah…**might** be able to cover for you with your pop." Letty kissed Dominic's chest before resettling there against him.

"Good…" he murmured, stroking his hands against her back. "Could call coach...tell 'im I feel sick or somethin'....have Mia cover if he calls dad…"

"Do it…promise I'll be have."

"Only one problem, Lett…" Dom laughed, "Can't reach the phone from here."

"Where _is_ the phone? 's not on the bedside table?"

"Need my cell.." Dom laughed again. "Think it's in my pants still. not real sure where those ended up, though…"

She sat up and the sheet fell from on top of her. She looked around and found Dom's pants near the foot of the bed.

"Ah. Found 'em…"

She crawled to the end of the bed and retrieve his phone from his front pants pocket and crawled back to where she'd been laying before. She handed Dom his phone as she settled on top of him again, reminding herself that she _had_ to behave while he was on the phone for this to work.

He groaned, watching Letty crawl around naked on the bed was about to get him ready to go again.

He was _definitely_ hard when Letty came back and laid back on top of him, her head resting on his chest again.

"C'mon, papi…call already…wanna sleep already…"

Dominic rolled his eyes at her, teasing before he started dialing.

"Yeah, hey, coach, it's Dom..." he started, hoping he didn't sound _too_ fake. "Uhm…'m not feelin' too well, think I got the flu or somethin'...."

Letty lay there, listening intently, enjoying the sound of his voice rumbling in his chest, mixed with his heartbeat.

"Yeah, so…was thinkin' I should go home, skip practice today 'f that's okay..." Dominic explained, his hand coming down to play with Letty's hair without even realizing it.

She smiled to herself, enjoying his hands in her hair.

"Yeah…Mia had it few days ago...just lasted like a day for her, so... yeah...i know, don't want the whole offense sick..."

Letty smiled. She'd never really paid much attention to the school's football team, but from what she'd heard, it seemed she'd managed to snag herself a wide receiver.

_God I love this man._

"Yeah…" Dom answered, beginning to wonder if his coach was _ever_ gonna let him off the phone. "Hopefully be back tomorrow or Thursday...jus' gonna try an' sleep it off today. Okay, thanks..." he hung up the phone. "_Finally_." he sighed, dropping the phone on his chest, in front of Letty. "You wanna call Mia an' Vince?"

"Already owe him an ass-kicking...he probably won't answer if I call..."

"I am **not** gonna call my sister an' tell her I need her to cover for us..." Dominic cringed at the thought. "I'll call V though."

"Ok…'ll text Mia after..."

He grabbed the phone again, dialing Vince's number.

"Need ya to take Mia home for me, V…" he started, hoping Vince wouldn't make him explain why he needed the favor. "Yeah, whatever." He muttered. Of course Vince gave him a hard time, knowing exactly who his best friend was with.

Letty kissed Dominic's neck, urging him to calm down.

"Owe ya one, brotha…" He sighed, taking a few more ribbings from his best friend before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Letty.

She called Mia, thanking God her friend had a free period at the time.

"Yeah, Mia...look, V's takin' you home t'day, aight?" Mia tried to nag an explanation out of her. "MIA. Just do it, aight?!" she hung up the phone and powered it off. She chucked it to the floor and curled back up on Dominic's chest.

"She's gonna give you the third degree later." Dom laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Whatever…"

Truth was, Letty didn't give a rats ass about what Mia was gonna do to her for hanging up on the other girl like that.

Dominic's hands stroked her back again, feeling her relax against him.

"Love you, Lett," he murmured softly. He lifted his head up a little to kiss the top of hers. Her hair tickled a little at his mouth.

"Go to sleep, Toretto…" Letty said, settling against Dominic's chest.

"Yeah…" he muttered. His eyes were already starting to close as his hands settled against her skin.


	9. Mornin', Beautiful

Chapter Nine:

Dominic sighed as his hands stroked over Letty's back. He'd been watching her sleep for a while.

"Think we need'a get up, Letty…" he murmured, leaning over to kiss her. She curled into him, slowly waking up as she kissed back.

"Mornin', beautiful…" Dominic murmured as his hands stroked over her back again. He wished they could just stay there all day, but he knew they couldn't.

"Hi…" Letty's arms draped over Dom's side as the kiss slowly deepened.

"Hey…" Dominic smiled against Letty's mouth, sucking softly at her lower lip. "C'd get used to wakin' up with you…" Letty nodded against him, her tongue teasing his lips as she moved closer to him.

"Y'sleep good…?" He teased her tongue with his own, softly stroking and groaning as she moved closer to him

"Yeah…"She kissed him harder, hungry for as much of Dominic as she could get before they had to face reality again.

"I love you…" Dominic murmured, meeting the intensity of her kiss, his tongue teasing the roof of her mouth.

She whined against his mouth, moving again so she was now lying on top of him. The kiss had moved from simple but hungry to full-on making out. Her fingers stroked at any and all exposed flesh she could reach, loving the feel of his skin under her hands.

Dominic growled at her, feeling Letty's hands stroking over his body. His hands slipped under her shirt, rubbing at her back.

"Love you…" Letty moaned, her back arching against Dominic's hands.

"Yeah…love you too…" Dom murmured, his hands rubbing small circles on either side of Letty's spine. "Am I gonna get t' see you t'day…? After…?"

"Don't wanna go t' school…" Letty murmured.

"Think we gotta…" He sighed.

"Might not get to see you…" Letty whispered. "If Johnny has his way, I'll be stuck with him or he'll have lance taillin' me all day…"

"Can't wait 'till you're done with that asshole…" Dominic groaned, kissing Letty softly.

"He's not gonna let go…even after I leave him, he won't let go till he finds a new toy t' control…" He sighed heavily, not sure what to say. "That's why I don't wanna go back…" Letty murmured.

"Yeah…" Dom sighed, his hands stroking up Letty's back. There was a growing pit in the bottom of his stomach at the thought of seeing Letty and Johnny together.

"He'd never be you…" She sat up, straddling Dom's stomach, her hands stroking his chest.

"What d'you mean…?" Dom asked, his hands moving to Letty's thighs as she sat up.

"Means he's less of a man than he thinks he is…" Letty said. "Especially since he's takin' it up the ass from Lance…" she said with a completely straight face.

"He's **what**?" Dom sputtered, sitting up a little.

"He an' Lance been goin' at it…" Letty repeated.

"That…is completely fucked up…" Dom laughed. "You f'r real…?"

"Walked in on it once…" She said, nodding.

"Fuck…"Dom said, laughing again. "Do _they_ know you saw 'em?"

"They do…Mr. Tran doesn' know about 'em though…" Letty laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

"Tha's probably why he sticks so close t' you…" he was still laughing when Letty kissed him.

"Mmh…probably right…" Letty muttered against his lips, arms draped over his shoulders.

"That's fuckin' _nasty_…" Dom laughed one last time before turning my attention back to her, tongue teasing her lips.

"You ain' gotta tell me, papi…" Letty snorted. "Think Johnny boy's more a swinger than lance is, though…"

"How you figure that…?" Dom asked, pulling back to look at Letty.

"'Cause Johnny goes both ways..."

"An' Lance only fucks th' boys…?"

"Yup…why d'you think Johnny still screws around with Marisol"

"I never pretended t' understand why Tran did _anything_." Dom muttered. "Least of all fuck around on you….never got why you put up with it either…"

"'Cause I couldn't have you…" she poked him playfully in the chest.

"Ya got me now…" Dom shrugged.

"Yeah…" Letty grinned at him. "I do, don' I?"

"Forever an' ever…" Dom murmured, leaning in to kiss her, grinning himself. "Ain't ever gonna be able t' get rid of me…"

Letty met his lips halfway, but the kiss was anything but light. Dominic growled against her mouth, tongue sliding between her lips almost instantly, teasing at the roof of her mouth.

She shifted onto her knees, leaning into the kiss, moaning into his mouth, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Dominic's hands slid up under Letty's shirt again, fingertips stroking feather-light circles against her sides.

"Te amo…" she moaned, her voice raw.

"Love you, too…" Dom murmured back at her, hands moving up to the sides of her breasts.

"Don't wanna go back…"

"Y'think I do…?" Dom asked, kissing her again. "We gotta, though…" Letty sighed heavily, knowing he was right.

"Got some time still…" Dom murmured, glancing at the clock. "If you don' mind wearin' the same clothes two days in a row…"

"Doesn' matter t' me…"

"Then we got some time, still…" Dom said, kissing her again.

"Yeah…? Time f'r what, exactly…?" Dom shrugged, smirking at Letty.

"D'pends on what you wan', I guess…"

"An' if I said I wan'ed t' skip school an' keep you to myself…?"

"Don' think we c'd get away with two days in a row, ruca…" Dom groaned.

Letty sighed and kissed him. She really didn't want their time to end, but she knew he was right…they had to go back.

"Like I said, though...we got some time…" Dom growled against his mouth, pulling her closer to him.

"F'r what, 'xactly…?"

"F'r me t' make you scream for me, maybe…?" he murmured, stroking Letty's thighs.

"Yeah…?" she leaned in to kiss him harder, nibbling softly at his lips.

"If you want me to…" Dom groaned into the kiss, upping the intensity, his tongue sliding between her lips.

"C'd lemme ride…" she moaned against his mouth, her teeth scratching gently over his tongue.

"Yeah…" he groaned. "Sounds good, ruca…"

"Yeah…" she upped the kiss's intensity as she shifted closer to him, *right* over him.


	10. Breaking My Heart

**Chapter Ten: Breaking My Heart**

Dominic growled as Letty moved closer to him. His hands settled on her hips, trying to pull her down onto him, lifting his hips towards her.

She moaned, feeling Dom slide back into her

"Love you, ruca…" His hands moved to Letty's ass, rocking her against him. "Feels so goddamn good…"

"Christ…" Letty moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist, groaning as she rocked against him.

"Not a bad way t' wake up in the mornin', huh…?" Dominic growled, hips thrusting to meet hers rocking against him.

"Mm-hmmm…" Letty nodded against his neck.

The growl in his voice made her shiver.

"Here, ruca…" he murmured, turning to kiss her, his mouth hungry against hers. They kissed, hard and hungry, almost desperately. Letty felt like she couldn't breathe if she wasn't kissing Dominic.

Somehow, without breaking the kiss, Dom slid a hand down between them, his fingers stroking Letty's clit. She cried out against his mouth, rocking harder against his hand and his hips.

Dominic growled when Letty cried out, nipping at her mouth. His fingers slid against her clit, his hips bucking against hers.

"God…" Letty groaned, tugging at Dominic's lips. "So good…"

"Yeah…" Dominic growled, lifting his head up to her slightly. "Love you, Lett…"

"Mmh…" She moaned against Dominic's mouth. "So close, Papi…"

"Yeah…?" Dom groaned, his fingers working faster her clit. "Wanna come f'r me?"

She nodded, groaning as his fingers work faster. She cried out, her body tightening that last little bit before release crashed over her.

"God, I love you…" he grunted as Letty's body clenched around him. Lost in the sensation, he thrust into her as hard as he could from beneath her, and almost before he knew it he was exploding into her.

"I love you…" Letty lay against his chest, her body molded into Dominic's.

"Yeah…" Dom sighed, arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. "Think ya can come over t'night?" he asked quietly, face nestled against the top of her head.

"Try an' stop me…"

"Think you c'd stay…?"

"Could try…" Letty said, curling even closer to him.

"Wan' you to…" Dom's hands stroked her back softly.

"Wanna stay, too…"

"Yeah?" Dom kissed her softly. "Have t' sneak into my room…after pops goes t'bed…"

"Gonna wait up f' me…?"

"'Course I will…" Dom growled, kissing Letty again, harder.

She met his kiss, hungry for more of the taste of him.

"What time, ya think?" Dom growled, nibbling at Letty's lips.

"He runs cross country…dunno…" Letty answered her voice a whisper. "C'd wait for you after practice…"

"Yeah…? Come home with me after…?" he asked, mouth still against hers. "C'd stay f'r dinner…"

"Yeah…'d like that…"

"Maybe lemme have you f'r dessert…?" he growled again, still nibbling at her lips.

"'d like that…" Letty growled back.

"Have t' be quiet…" Dominic whispered at her mouth.

"C'd just fool around…" Letty laughed, suckling on his lip.

"Yeah…" Dom murmured, hands stroking Letty's sides.

"Too bad we gotta split up f'r the day, though…" Letty said, nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah…" Dominic groaned now. "Gonna be a long ass day…"

"I'm gonna miss the hell outta you…" Letty said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah…me too…" he murmured, knowing she was trying to lighten things up but pretty sure would fucking kill him if he saw her and Johnny together that day.

"I don' want to hurt you, baby…" Letty murmured, "But I can't just flake on him twice in one week…'ll just tighten his leash on me…"

"Yeah…" Dom muttered, glancing away from her quickly. "I'll be fine…"

"Keep your phone on, huh?" Letty said when he looked away from her.

"Yeah…?" he looked back at her, eyebrows raised a little. "An' why should I do that?"

"C'd talk that way…?" Letty shrugged, not even sure if he'd go for it.

"He don't look at your phone?" He was considering the idea.

"He might control me but he doesn' control who I text."

"Yeah…" Dom nodded. "Tha's better than nothin'…"

"I love you…" Letty sighed softly.

"I love you, too, ruca…" Dominic murmured, leaning up to kiss her. She kissed him back and could feel the pain he expected through the kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I can't quite believe how fucked up this whole situation is…but I'm willing to live with it, for now…as long as I get to be with her. Still, there's a pit growing in the bottom of my stomach. The first time I see Johnny kissing her, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna lose it

"No matter what happens, what you see…I love you…" Letty whispers against my lips.

"Yeah, I know…" I murmur, sighing heavily. I reach for her hand, rubbing at my ring that's still on her thumb.

"Promise me you wont do anything stupid, baby?"

"What d'you consider stupid?" I shrug.

"Nothin' that'll get you kicked out?"

"I'll try not to…" I mutter, kissing her again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"We gotta get outta here…" I nod, feeling the tears sting behind my eyes.

"Yeah…" Dominic doesn't move. I pull away, slowly, my lips lingering.

We pull into the parking lot about ten minutes before school starts.

"You prolly should go…" Dominic tells me quietly, looking over at me. "B'fore someone sees you with me…" I lean over and kiss him one more time, my heart breaks knowing I have to deny that I love him the way he loves me.

"Love you…"

"Love you, too…" he murmurs, stroking my cheek quickly. "After practice…?" I nod, sighing before I get out of the car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All Dominic Toretto could do was sit in his car, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he watched Letty walk away from him.

Letty had to fight herself not to look back, even though she could feel his eyes on him as she headed for Johnny.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where were you yesterday?"Johnny asked as I walked up to him.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, John."

"It makes me look bad when I don't know where you are…" He sneered, grabbing me roughly by the arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Sorry." I said, acting faux submissive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I finally got out of my car, heading towards my locker, trying to avoid looking at Johnny and Letty.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He commanded, his hand moving from my arm to my chin, leaning in to kiss me roughly. "I missed you." He says, before his mouth presses against mine, tongue forcing its way inside."

I didn't have a choice when his mouth pressed against mine, stroking my tongue. I kissed him back, playing along as best I could _praying_ Dom wasn't watching this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I could feel the rage building inside me…I couldn't help but watch them kissing…couldn't help but feel Johnny's eyes on me, fucking mocking me, like Letty's some kind of a possession. It killed me, seeing her kissing him back, just as hungrily as he's kissing her. After a minute, I turned and stalked off down the hall, totally forgetting about going to my locker.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"Love you…" I said against Johnny's lips, forcing myself to sound like I believed them. He kissed me harder, grabbing my ass roughly, laughing as he pulled away.

"Yeah…you can show me just how much you love me at lunch, make up for yesterday, bitch.

"I got plans to do lunch with Mia."

"She can join us…fine with me…" he leered at me.

"She doesn't like you, Johnny, and I'm not gonna break plans with her just because you said so."

"After school, then." He slapped my ass, cocking his head to the side, waiting for a reaction. "I'll take a piece before practice."

"I ain' gonna blow you."

"You don't think so…?" he smirked, kissing me heavily again, forcing his tongue into my mouth, his free hand yanking at my hair just a little. I flinched when he yanked at my hair and forced his tongue into my mouth.

"'s what you got Lance for, fagboy." He yanked harder at my hair, mouth moving to my ear.

"You'll do whatever I want you to do, Leticia…and you'll like it…" I cried out when he pulled at my hair again.

"A'right…a'right…I'll do it…"

"That's what I thought you'd say…" he laughed, hand moving from my ass to between my thighs, grabbing at me roughly. "I'll let you know when I want it…" I cringed when he grabbed at me, keeping my face as blank as I could.

"Almost ready…" he laughed, when I cringed, eyes on my face as he backed away, turning quickly to head down the hall.

"Oh god…" I mumbled under my breath; I could only imagine what's going through Dom's mind if he saw what went down between me and Johnny.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I managed to get almost to the gym before I totally lost it, lashing out wildly, not even feeling it when my fists connect with the lockers. I didn't come back to myself until I felt the blood trickling down my hand, something digging into my wrist…I was a little confused until I realized I'd put my hand through a window.


	11. Lunch Date

**Chapter Eleven: **

**Letty POV**

I was on my way to my 2nd period math class when my phone rang. Thank god I was out on the quad and not in class.

"Yeah?"

"The fuck did you do…?" Vince snarled at me through the phone.

"Excuse me? The fuck 're you talkin' about?"

"What'd you do t' Dom?!" he demanded.

"Nothing…Why? What happened?" I asked.

"You **must** have done _something_." he insisted. "He don't just put his hand through a window for no reason…fucker's insistin' it was an accident, but i know better."

"Where are you?"

"Over by the gym…tryin' t' convince your boy he needs t' let me take him to the hospital…"

"I'll be right there. Do not leave him alone, a'right?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What happened?" I asked. The amount of blood on Dom's hand made my stomach turn.

"Was an _accident_." Dom shrugged, glaring at Vince.

"Vince, give us a minute, huh?" I pointed to the door. When he left, I turned to Dom. "What'd you do, huh?" I asked, almost afraid to touch him.

"I, uh… whalin' on the lockers an' somehow managed t'put my hand through a window…" he murmured, a little sheepish, not wanting to admit how badly he'd lost control.

"Ohmigod…" I whispered, "You…you saw what happened, didn' you?" My stomach was now churning.

"Saw you kissin' him…" he grunted, not looking at her. "Why, did I miss the good stuff or somethin'?"

"I oughta slap you f'r that one. You _know_ I love you." He nodded, but wouldn't answer me. "You gonna let V take you t' the hospital an' get that fixed?"

"I don't NEED to go t' the fuckin' hospital, Letty…" he growled. I knew he hated hospitals…he had ever since Sara died

"He…uhm…"

"What?"

"He…wants t' see me…I said. "After school…"

"Kinda figures…" he muttered. "Thought y' said he has practice too?"

"He wants to see me…b'fore…practice…I don't know what he wants…" I told him, hesitating.

"I don't know if I can handle this, Letty…" he said, rubbing at his eyes, feeling a massive headache coming on, almost nauseated.

"I'll be there…t'night for dinner…?" I said, trying to calm him down.

"Don't think I'm gonna make it t' practice t'day…" he said, nodding.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I shouldn't be asking you to do this…"

Dominic didn't really know what to say to that. He just leaned nuzzled against my shoulder, trying to keep pressure on his hand so it wouldn't start bleeding again.

"Fuckin' hurts…" he muttered.

"I'm so sorry…" I murmur. " 's your sister eating with you at lunch t'day?"

"Prolly…" he said. "Why you askin'…?"

"Told Johnny I got a lunch date with Mia t'day…"

"Gonna steal her away from th' table?" he laughed. "She prolly won't mind much."

"Was thinkin' more like i could steal you…"

"Oh…" he laughed again. "I probably won't mind much, then…get me away from Coyote's naggin'…he's c'nvinced I severed an artery or some shit." I kissed him, midlaugh. He stopped laughing pretty quickly when I kissed him, my mouth hungry against his. I eased my tongue into his mouth, stroking softly, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"I love you…" I murmur.

"Love you too, Letty…" he growled softly against my mouth, wincing a little at the pain in his hand.

"You know I only kissed him cause I had to, right?"

"Yeah…I know…" he muttered, not really wanting to think about it more than he absolutely had to, so I leaned into him, kissing him harder, stroking my tongue strokes against his.

He growled against my mouth, the kiss making him forget how much his hand hurt as he sucked at my tongue. I moaned against his mouth when he sucks at my tongue, shifting so I was sitting on his thigh.

He growled louder when I straddled his thigh, trying to pull me closer to him without getting blood all over me.

"What 'm I gonna do with you…?" I murmured against his lips, teasing lightly.

"What d'you mean..?" He laughed.

"You keep doin this kinda thing you won't be able t' play ball anymore, baby…"

"Yeah…" he sighed. "Was just the look on his face…watching me, while he kissed you…like he was rubbin' it in my face…"

"He's always like that, Dominic…I hate him for it, too."

"He's a fucking bastard." Dom groaned. "Hate's not a strong enough word, like love ain't strong enough t'say how I feel 'bout you…"

"Love you, too…" I murmured, my lips suckling softly at his neck. He groaned again but the tone was different. I knew it was driving him crazy, but we didn't have the time *or* the space for what he wanted.

"T'night…?" he asked, pulling back a little.

"Car 'f you're lucky…" I nodded.

"Ya still gonna catch a ride with me, even if I bail on practice?" he asked, growling at the thought of having me in his car.

"Like I'd pass up the chance t' fuck you in your car…"

"Mmm…." He growled, leaning in to kiss me. "Y'gonna ride me again…?"

"Maybe…" I murmur, nipping at his lips.

"Hard t' do much of anythin' else in my car…" he teased, growling again when I nipped at his lips.

"C'd always…" my hand slipped down between his legs, against the straining erection tenting his jeans.

"Yeah…y'could do that…" He groaned as I teased him, lifting his hips towards me.

"How long d'we have…?" I asked, nibbling softly at his neck.

"Got no clue what time it is…"

"'s second period…" I told him, kissing softly at his neck.

"Kinda figured I'd missed first…" he laughed, tilting his head to give me more room at his neck. "S'pose I should try an' clean up my hand some 'fore third, but…got until then?"

"Mmh…think I like the idea…" I moaned against his neck, biting a little harder at his neck, tongue flicking across the skin. "C'd rub you off now…'f you wanna…"

He growled when I bit his neck harder.

"Yeah…take my mind offa my hand…"

"Maybe leave ya a lovebite..?" I laugh against his skin. "An' then give you another one after school…?"

"God…sounds good…" he groaned.

My hand started stroking lightly at him as I suck harder at his neck.

"Think that hand c'd move inside th' pants…?" He groaned, lifting his hips towards me.

I manage to undo his beltbuckle and his pants without pulling away from his neck, my hands teasing him.

"Love you…" I murmured.

"Love you, too, ruca…" He groaned a little louder as my hand stroked him, teasing his head with my thumb. "Christ…" He grunted as he bit at his bottom lip.

"That good, huh…?" I teased softly, my thumb moving faster against his head as i bite down on his skin again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom's POV**

"Love you touching me…" I groaned, feeling my orgasm quickly approaching.

"Yeah…? Like touchin' you…making you feel like this…" she told me, licking a trail from my collarbone up to the lobe of my ear as her hand continued stroking me.

I groaned, turning towards her and kissed her roughly, my hips thrusting against her hand.

"Wanna come in my hand, papi..?" she murmured, teasing the roof of my mouth with her tongue.

I grunted again, nodding, mouth still against hers.

"Pretty damn close, ruca…"

"Maybe I oughta give you a blow job in the driver's seat…" she purred against my lips.

"Oh…goddamn…" I grunted, kissing her harder. She moaned again.

"Maybe even leave a hickey on y'r thigh while 'm down there…?"

"Yeah…" I grunted harder this time, coming hard and fast into her hand.


	12. If You Go With Me

**Chapter Eleven:**** If You Go With Me**

**Letty POV**

"Goddamn that was hot…" I laughed, nibbling at Dom's throat.

"You like me comin' in your hand…?" he smirked at me.

"Yeah…" I laughed, "Think I do…" He growled again, kissing me roughly.

"Pretty hot, you likin' that…"

"Yeah? Maybe I oughta see what happens 'f I do somethi'n like th't at lunch…" I laugh.

"_Where_ at lunch?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Wherever you are…" I shrugged. "See how quiet **you** are 'f someone's suckin you off…"

"Quieter than you, I bet…" he laughed.

"Yeah…?" I laughed before being serious again. "You really should get someone t' clean that up, baby…"

"Don't wanna go to the hospital, Lett…" he sighed heavily.

"What if you need more than just to have that cleaned and wrapped?"

"Y'wanna take a look at it…see what you think?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Baby…thats a **lot** of blood on your hand an' on the floor…" I said, looking around us. "Would you go if I went with you?"

"Yeah…" he sighed again, thinking for a few minutes. "Okay…'f you go with me…"

"You think you c'n get yourself presentable?" I laughed.

"Uh…might need some help with that…" he laughed back.

Carefully, I pulled his zipper back up and redid the button on his jeans.

"Better?" I asked, kissing him again. He nodded, keeping the kisses soft and gentle.

"Uh…think y'could drive? Or is V comin' with us too?"

"I _don't_ think V's gonna wanna watch us makin' out in the backseat but I think I c'd get him t' drive…" I laughed against his mouth.

"Gonna be makin' out with me in the back?" he teased.

"Damn straight…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

"Better leave soon, 'f we wanna get back by lunch…" I murmured, kissing her again.

She kept the kiss going as we moved backwards towards the door. After having had to kiss Johnny this morning, kissing **me** must've better than anything right now.

I laughed as she pulled me towards the door, stopping her just before she walks into it.

"Feel like a baby." I muttered, looking down at my hands…the right one was the one I jacked up, and I was having to use my left hand to keep the towel wrapped around it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She pulled one of the safety pins her first period teacher had made her put in the holes near the ass of her jeans and pin the towel so it would stay wrapped around Dom's hand

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks…" I murmured as she pinned the towel, finally able to use my left hand again, at least.

"Hmm…'s the price i pay for havin' holes in my jeans…" she teased.

I turned her around, looking her over.

"Think I like th' holes…"

"Tell that t' my first period teacher…" she laughed. "Apparently some people aren't as into my ass-bearing jeans…"

"I love your ass…" I growled, fingers teasing at the holes.

"Yeah…" she laughed again. "'m well aware of that…" she teased, kissing me again.

"Hope I didn't fuck up my hand too much…" I murmured against her mouth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"Think I like you fuckin' me better than gettin' fingered…" I teased as I backed out of the locker room door.

"'s that so…?" he laughed, looking down at me. "How d'you know I wasn't thinkin' 'bout needin' it for football?"

I shrugged.

"'s your throwin' arm **and** the arm you like t' finger me with…" I said sheepishly.

"Wide receivers don't do too much throwin', ruca…" he teased me as we kissed again.

"'s the one you use when you **DO** throw…" I teased back, kissing him hungrily.

"Was talkin' 'bout fingerin' you, anyway." He laughed again.

"Yeah, and?" I shrugged.

"Well, guess it don't matter how much the hand's fucked up, 'f you like gettin' fucked better…"

"Like you makin' love t' me, too…" I said, a smile on my face.

"Yeah…" he kissed me softly. "Hope I get t'do lots more of both…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I could hardly believe it had only really been a day that we'd been together. It already felt like years.

Letty kissed me back, wanting more.

"Think we should be doin' this out here…?" I asked, pulling away from her a little. "'m not exactly in fightin' condition right now…"

"Fagboy c'n kiss my ass…"

"He might like that…" I laughed.

"Told you…he'd rather fuck his cousin…"

"**Get** fucked, y'mean…" I laughed louder.

"Yeah, yeah…don' remind me…" she snorted.

"Think y'd ever let me do that…?" I asked her, still laughing a little.

"Do what?" she asked, sounding uncertain.

"Fuck you up the ass…"

"Maybe…" She cocked her head to the side.

"What?" I blushed a little, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Maybe I'll let you fuck me up th' ass one day…" she said, kissing me back eagerly.

I growled as she kissed me, lightly nipping at her lips, laughing a little when she growls and sliding my tongue between her lips, stroking hers.

I got a whine in response to stroking her tongue as Letty stood on the balls of her feet, hands fisting in my shirt to pull me closer. My left arm wraps around her as I lean down to her when her hands fist in my shirt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"Think you c'n carry me one handed?" I asked against his lips, itching to be as close to him as possible.

"Uh…c'd try…" he laughed. "might drop you on y'r ass, though…"

"'f i wrap my arms an' legs around you..?"

"'d probably work…" he muttered, leaning down to pick me up.

"Yeah…?" I asked, arms locking around his neck and hoisting myself up to lock my legs around his waist; my lips locked onto his neck, nibbling and sucking at his skin.

"'s long as you hold on tight." He murmured, growling a little as I nibbled at his neck. "Any idea where V might'a gone?"

"Maybe hit the quad f'r a smoke…" I mumbled, my lips still attached to his neck as i nipped more aggressively at his neck.

"Probably…" Dom nodded and headed in that direction.

"Mmmh…" I moaned my agreement against his neck, no longer nibbling at his neck but instead sucking at his skin intently.

"You still workin' on that hickey?" he laughed a little. I saw him and V lock eyes before he headed towards the parking lot. One of my arms wrapped around his chest fists tighter in his shirt.

"Why?" I asked, a little breathless from my attentiveness to Dom's neck.

"Just wonderin'." He laughed, walking towards the parking lot now.

Without another word, I went back to suckling at his skin, nibbling harder as I shifted myself to get a better hold around him.

"'s kinda hot, you markin' me up an' all…" Dom murmured, his left hand squeezing at my ass a little as I shifted against him.

I bit him a little harder in response to his squeezing my ass, at the same time my hips bucked against him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

"Goddamn…" I groaned, jumping a little when she bit down harder, her hips bucking against mine. "Thought you *didn't* want me t'get hard again?"

The fact that she no longer cared showed as she bit her way to my throat, making me groan louder as she teased my neck en route to my throat.

Slowly, she nipped her way up and down my throat, over and over again, like she couldn't get enough of me. I set her down on the hood of my car, looking over my shoulder to see how far behind us V is.

"Think y'can get my keys outta my pocket f'r me?"

She fished my keys out of my pocket, shoving them into the hand I DIDN'T mess up, simultaneously working at my neck. Some how I managed to get the door open and us into the backseat without dropping her.

When she felt us drop into the backseat, she works her way up the underside of my chin before

seizing my lips in a heavily lusting kiss, her hands moving to my chest to fist in my shirt. I growled against her mouth as she kissed me, my hand stroking her back.


	13. I Hate This Hospital

**Chapter Thirteen****: I Hate This Hospital**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

We'd been sitting there in the waiting rom for what felt like hours, holding Letty's hand with my good one. I _hated_ hospitals…especially **this** one…I stand up when they finally call my name, but don't let go of Letty.

"Come with me…?" I asked my voice quiet. She stood and wrapped her arms around my good one.

"Who'da thought Dominic Toretto's such a big baby..." she teased, squeezing my hand.

"Don' like hospitals…" I muttered, stroking her hand with my thumb, trying to show her that I knew she was teasing.

"I know, I know…" she laughed as we followed the person who'd called us.

"Too many memories…" I muttered, still stroking her hand as we walk into an exam room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

I knew exactly what he was talking about…Sara'd been brought to the ER for something small…which escalated to bigger stuff…bigger like leukemia big…

Dom slumped onto the exam table, not even wanting to tell the doctor what he'd done.

"He put his hand through a window at school…" I answered when Dom refused to say anything. "He's been under a lot of stress lately…" I lied a little to cover for him.

He laughed at that, holding his hand out as the doctor unwrapped the towel.

"Are you on any medications? Allergic to anything?" He worked slowly, examining Dom's hand as best he could with all the blood.

"No." he answered the doctor shortly, wincing when one of the cuts on his hand reopened.

"Dom." I knew his hand hurt but that didn't give him the right to be rude for no reason at all…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I let out a deep breath, glancing at Letty before I turned back to the doctor.

"No…I'm not allergic to anything…" I looked back at Letty, eyebrows raising a little.

"'s not my fault you put your hand through a window…" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah. Sure…" I muttered, hissing when the doctor put some sort of antiseptic on my hand. The doctor rummaged through a drawer, pulling out the thread and needle before getting a syringe ready, filling it with a local anesthetic.

"Practically had t' drag you here anyway...not that I blame you or anything..."

"It's a good thing you came in…a couple of these cuts are pretty deep, they'd take twice as long to heal…" I looked away, feeling the syringe against my hand, locking my eyes on Letty/

"He's got a…thing…about hospitals. Its complicated…" Letty told him.

"Can you feel this?" The doctor asked, probing my hand.

"Not really…" I muttered, still looking at Letty rather than whatever he's doing to my hand.

"You'll feel some pressure…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"But the thing about needles I **can** understand…" I cringed.

"Don' have t' look…" Dom laughed, not making a single effort to look at what the doctor was doing to his hand.

"Oh, _now_ you wanna be Mr. Tough Guy, eh?" I smirk at him.

"What?" he laughed again. "I ain't watchin' this…" he winced again, feeling something pressing at his hand.

"And I _am_?" I laughed, kissing him softly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I tried to focus on the feel of Letty's mouth against mine, though I couldn't help biting down gently on her bottom lip, squeezing her hand.

She kissed me again, harder this time, more insistently. I groaned against her mouth and met her lips with mine.

She slid up onto my lap, kissing me back, tongue stroking the roof of my mouth. The doctor looked at us and rolled his eyes, not saying anything.

"Always said you wanted an audience…" Letty murmured teasingly.

"Love you…" I laughed, my forehead resting against hers.

"Alright…almost done…" the doctor said, rewrapping my hand.

"You gonna wanna go back t'school?" I asked, nuzzling Letty's neck softly.

"Not if you've got somethin' better in mind…" she murmured, leaning into me.

"Don't know if I can offer much more th'n layin' around in bed…" I shrugged.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"Maybe lemme work on that hickey on y'r neck...?" I purred.

"C'd do that…" he growled, looking at the doctor. "We done here?" My arm snaked around his waist, fingers teasing beneath his shirt.

"Here's a prescription for some painkillers. Try not to use your hand too much, the stitches should dissolve in about a week. You'll need to have your regular doctor check it."

"You ready, Dom?" I nodded, taking the prescription from the doctor.

"Don't think I'ma be able t' carry you…"

"'s aright…" I grinned at him, winking. He raised his eyes, wondering what I meant. "Just gives me more opportunities t'take advan'age of you…"

"So you ready t' get outta here?"

"I just asked th' same thing, didn' I ?" I teased, leading him by his good hand out of the room.

"BE careful!" the doctor called after us.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I couldn't help laughing as I followed Letty back out into the waiting room.

Once we were in the car, she was back in my lap again, kissing me softly, knowing it wouldn't stay this light for very long.

I groaned against her mouth, my good hand stroking her back, kissing her more hungrily.

"Just drop us at the house, V..." she said between kisses, though I kept pulling her back to me. "What, you wanna be in school or somethin'?" she teased as she turned her attention back to me.

"Hell no I ain't goin' back t'school..." I muttered against her mouth.

"Didn' think so…" she laughed, kissing and nipping at my neck, one hand fisted in my shirt, the other wrapped around my body.

I groaned, tilting my head back against the seat, giving Letty more room at my neck. She nipped my ear, tugging at the lobe.

"Thanks…" I murmured in her ear as she nuzzled my neck.

"F'r what…?" she asked, kissing me again.

"F'r comin' with me…"

"An' why wouldn' I? 's partly my fault anyhow…"

"Still…thanks…" I shrugged, kissing her softly.

"De nada…" she murmured, kissing me back, splaying her fingers over my neck.

"I love you…" I mumbled, my tongue teasing her lips.

"Love you, too…" She caught my tongue between her teeth, scraping lightly over it. I groaned as she teased me, my good hand stroking her back.

"Any requests f'r while we got th' house to ourselves…?" she laughed, kissing me roughly this time.

"Jus' wanna fuck an' fuck an' fuck…" I growled against her mouth.

"I figured that…" she laughed. "Anywhere specific?"

"Wherever…our bed, maybe…" I shrugged, leaning in to kiss her. "Not sure 'm gonna be up to anything too adventurous…" I laughed against her mouth.

"Yeah…" she laughed. "Maybe lemme ride…?" she purred.

"C'd do that…" I murmured, my hand teasing under her shirt, nibbling at her lips.

"Yeah…"


	14. Face Down

**Chapter Fourteen:**** Face Down **

Letty really didn't want to go back to school the next day, knowing Johnny would be furious over her disappearing again.

"Wish you c'd stay with me..." Dom murmured as she got ready for school that morning.

"I know, I know…" Letty answered quietly, sitting down beside him on the bed. "But I _think_ I'm in enough trouble with Johnny at the moment..."

"Yeah…" Dom sighed, grabbing her hand with his good one. "Think maybe I'll see you later?" Letty nodded, squeezing his hand softly.

"I'll come over after school? Maybe call you at lunch?"

"Can't wait t'see you again..." Dom was tempted to kiss her, but knew he'd only end up getting left at home with blue balls...Letty didn't have time to take care of him like that an' he couldn't even jack off, with his hand all fucked up.

"I love you…" Letty whispered, kissing his cheek. "Remember that…"

"Love you, too, ruca…" Dom murmured, sighing again.

"You gonna be a'right if i kiss you?"

"Depends how you're wantin' t'kiss me..." Dom laughed, smirking at her. She slid back onto the bed, straddling his hips. "Hmmm..." he laughed, pulling her down to him. "Seems like maybe you _want_ me hard all day, thinkin' 'bout you…"

She disappeared under the sheets, flicking her tongue over his head.

"You gonna finish what you start down there...?" Dom asked, his hips jumping, taken a little by surprise at the feel of her tongue on his dick. She took him into her mouth, stroking with her tongue.

"Christ…" Dom groaned, his hands fisting in the sheets, moving so he could just see the top of Letty's head. She laughed, against him, sucking harder. "Letty…" he growled, hips thrusting upwards, feeling himself getting close.

Her fingertips teased the insides of his thighs, her tongue teasing his head.

"Goddamn…" he growled louder, his hands moving to the sides of her head, gently pulling her mouth further onto his dick as he started to come. Once he'd had his release, Letty kissed her way up his body until she reached his lips.

"Love you…" Dom murmured, against her mouth, kissing her, his tongue pushing into her mouth. "There's mouthwash in the bathroom, 'f you want…"

"I love you, too…" She murmured, nuzzling his neck. "Wanna stay...."

"Wish you could..." Dom murmured, his hands stroking her back.

"I love you…" she murmured over and over again, planting kisses across the width of his shoulders.

"Love hearin' you say that..." Dom laughed quietly.

"I love you…" Letty murmured again, kissing him hungrily. "Wanna ride when i get home..."

"Yeah?" Dom smirked up at her, laughing a little. "Gonna be thinkin' 'bout fuckin' me all day, huh? I sh'd be here naked an' hard, flat on my back jus' waitin' for you...?"

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely..."

"C'd do that..." Dom laughed, "maybe see how wet I c'd get you 'f you call at lunch..."

"Knowin' you?" She smirked at him. "Enough to make me want to get V t' bring me home…"

"Sounds like a good idea..." Dom murmured, even though he knew she probably wouldn't be able to manage it.

It was late…**way** than Letty should have been getting home…but Vince had insisted on takin' her to the friggin' ER...Johnny'd lost his cool and landed a few lucky shots...good luck explaining _that_ to Dominic...

Dom was pacing the living room waiting for Letty when she walked in the door. Neither Vince nor Letty had been answering their phones, and he'd been going completely insane, worrying about her. Vince made Letty go into the house first, knowing Dom was gonna hit the fan when he sees the bruises riddling Letty's arms, neck and the blood still trickling from her lip

Dom stopped in his tracks, hearing someone at the door. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Letty, until he noticed the bruises...the blood.... he clenched his hands at his sides, walking up to her, his voice a low growl when he finally spoke.

"_Who_ did this?"

"Don' worry about it…" Letty's voice was raspy, still hoarse from Johnny's chokehold. "'s not gonna happen again…"

"You're damn right it's not gonna happen again, 'cause I'm gonna fuckin' _kill_ him!" Dom growled, his voice getting steadily louder.

"God **dammit** would you stop yellin' a'ready, papi?" Dom stepped closer to Letty, glaring at her even though his voice dropped to barely more than a whisper. "'m gonna kill him…"

"Don't. That's more trouble than he's worth…"

"Tell me you dumped his ass…"

"I _tried_, believe me I tried...'s why he hit me…" Dominic growled at her, wanting to take her into his arms but not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"You ain't goin' anywhere without me or V, you hear me?" She nodded, sniffling a little, knowing she _had_ to tell him.

"Dom.... I…"

"What…?" he asked, eyes narrowing, wondering what could be worse than what he was already seeing. Letty choked back a sob as she lifted the hem of her shirt, revealing the bruises.

"There was blood...a lot of it...more than you're seein' now..."

"_What_ happened..." Dom growled, getting more and more pissed the more upset Letty got...he couldn't help it.

"I…they asked me if I knew I was pregnant..." Somehow, she managed to get out through the sobs now wracking her body. "…said it was the reason I was bleeding so much..." Letty didn't know how much of what she was saying Dom understood, but she could tell he was _really_ fuckin angry…

"You **were** pregnant?" Dom asked, not sure exactly what she meant, but sure it was nothing good, shoving the rage down deep into his belly so he could focus on her.

"There…they said there was nothing they could do…I'd lost too much blood…" She slumped against the wall now, tears streaming down her face.

"Go find him **now**…" Dom growled, looked over at Vince. He moved over to Letty, gently pulling her into his arms. "Baby…I'm sorry…I love you…" He didn't quite know what to say other than that, so he just held her against his chest, as gently as he could, tears coming to his own eyes.

Letty was a complete wreck by now, sobbing like she'd never cried in her entire life, even though her body hurt like hell from how hard she was crying. Dom felt like he was going to puke...but at the same time like he couldn't let himself fall apart; Letty needed him.

"Why didn't you call me?" he finally asked after several minutes.

"I thought I had…" Letty said, still crying. "Turns out I hit V's speed dial."

All Dom could do was stand there, stroking Letty's hair, feeling pretty fucking useless, taking deep breaths trying to keep himself under control. He wanted to ask for more details, to find out exactly what happened, but he didn't want to get her more upset.

"I'm sorry…"

"What?" Dom asked, completely flabbergasted. "Sorry for _what_?"

"They said I…" Letty couldn't bring herself to say the words. "They…they said I might not be able to…" she choked on a sob as it ripped through her.

"What is it, ruca?" Dom murmured, stroking her back as lightly as possible. "Just tell me…"

"Might've been our only chance…"

"An' you say he's not worth killing?" Dom growled, having to fight not to tighten his grip on her.

"I don't wanna lose you…" Dom sighed heavily, knowing deep down that she was right...but knowing that he was going to have to do _something_ about him just the same.

"I'm sorry…I'm **so** sorry…"

"Don't you fucking _dare_ apologize, Letty…" Dom muttered, his voice a low growl. "This is **NOT** your fault."


	15. The New Normal?

**Chapter Fifteen:**** The New Normal?**

Letty was in the shower, scrubbing herself raw, frantically trying to get clean. It had been two weeks since Johnny Tran beat the hell out of her but she swore she could still feel the bastard's hands on her…his lips on her body… The shower was hot…hotter than she could normally stand it. She didn't even know how long she'd been in there, she _still _felt filthy.

Dom was laying in bed, listening to the water running in the bathroom. She'd been in there forever, over an hour…

It had been two weeks and she was still distant.

He understood that.

It wasn't like he expected her to act like nothing happened. It just felt like she was shutting him out…she barely spoke to him…touched him even less…

He couldn't help feeling like Letty was slipping away from him. That feeling was killing him.

Letty was washing her hair for the sixth time…she'd already scrubbed her body at least seven times, maybe eight, but she still felt so filthy. Her skin was **raw** but she couldn't stop.

Finally, Dom went to the bathroom door. He cracked it and stuck his head in.

"'re you a'right, Lett…?" he asked, quiet but loud enough to be heard over the water. His face flushed immediately from the heat. "You've been in here for like an hour an' a half…"

"I'm _fine_…" she snapped. It wasn't that she meant to…she just…she wasn't ready to deal with her life right now. "I'll be out in a few minutes…"

"A'right…" Dom muttered. He shook his head as he backed out of the bathroom, closing the door.

He slouched back down onto the bed, head in his hands. He was worried about her…_really_ worried about her.

Letty turned off the water, squeezing the water out of her hair before slipping into the clothes she'd brought into the bathroom with her—a long sleeved top that was almost 3 sizes too big for her, obviously Dominic's; and a pair of Dom's old sweats before she finally came out of the bathroom.

She felt his eyes on her almost instantly.

Dominic wished his mom were still around, to talk to Letty…she wouldn't talk to him, 'cept to insist that she was fine.

Tony said as long as Letty wasn't hurting herself to just let her work through whatever she was feeling, but it was so fucking hard for Dominic to do that.

He couldn't stand that she was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it. It drove him fucking insane that he couldn't just flip a switch and make it all better. He loved her so much…

He didn't think he even realized just how much he loved her until after it happened.

Finally, she came out of the bathroom and he looked her over.

He sighed as he noticed she was wearing his clothes again.

He wasn't sure if he should be glad, like she was still trying to be close to him, or frustrated that she chose the biggest, baggiest clothes of his that she could find…it wasn't like **he** was going to hurt her…

"Sorry…" she said softly. She hadn't told him yet…about **it**…she knew Dom wouldn't hurt her, but she was terrified of seeing him that angry.

She'd **never **seen him that angry…as angry as telling him would make him. I

It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him. It was more that she _couldn't _because she knew he would do something stupid…like go after Johnny. Telling him Johnny raped her would make him twice as angry as telling him Johnny had beaten her so badly she'd lost her baby…_their baby_…

"You don't gotta 'pologize t' me, Lett…" Dom muttered, reaching for her. It seemed like that was practically all she'd say to him anymore, like she was walking on eggshells, waiting for him to blow up.

It made Dom think there was something she wasn't telling him, but he wasn't gonna push her…not yet, at least…

He halfway expected her to ignore the hand he held out to her and just slide into bed, facing the other direction. It seemed like that was their routine, lately.

Christ, he missed her.

Not the sex, even though he missed that too…he missed just **talking** to her, hearing her laugh....

Letty eyed his outstretched hand for a half a second before just sliding into bed, facing the other way, arms wrapped around herself. She felt **awful** about shutting him out like this but she couldn't stand to be touched right now...hell, she could barely stand her own hands on her body…

Dom sighed when Letty did just as he'd expected, but tried not to let his disappointment show…he reached down and pulled the blankets up over them, careful not to touch Letty, before laying on his back, hands under his head, staring at the ceiling.

He knew it would take forever to fall asleep.

He kept thinking about the baby…_their_ baby, and how maybe _now_ they wouldn't have any.

_Fuck, he wanted to kill Tran_…he wanted it more than he's wanted just about anything, except for Letty to be alright and for his mother to still be around.

"I love you…" he murmured, turning slightly towards Letty, not really expecting a reply even though he was pretty sure she was awake. "I'm always gonna love you…"

"I know…" Letty thought to herself…all she could think about was how royally things had been fucked up. She didn't even know she had been pregnant…until the hospital…she swore she was lucky she still had her ovaries.

Every night it had been the same….she'd spend forever in the shower, eventually Dom would go check to make sure she was alright. Letty would insist that she was fine, even though Dom thought it was pretty fucking obvious neither one of them was _fine_.

That first night, he'd tried rubbing her back when they had been laying there in bed…

_Shit_…

The way she froze had just about killed him. So now, he still reached out for her when she was heading towards the bed, but he'd make sure not to touch…

Dom didn't know if he could handle Letty freezing up like that again, like she was scared of him…he knew it wasn't him…well, his _brain_ knew it, but his heart felt like shit.

He started out thinking about the baby, trying to figure out how far along she'd have been when they finally figured out she was pregnant…wondering if it was a boy or a girl…if Letty knew, she hadn't told him, and Dom couldn't bring himself to ask.

It had been way too early to even know what it was...but in her heart, Letty felt like it had been a girl…she wasn't okay and they both knew it, but she didn't want to get Dom any more pissed off than he already was.

Thinking about the baby led Dom to snuffling, trying to hold back his tears, trying not to let Letty know that he was crying.

He had to be strong for her…she didn't need to be worrying about him…

She heard him start snuffling and soon found herself tearing up.

Dom dragged his arm across his face, tryin' as hard as he could t'hold his shit t'gether... Christ, it made him so *angry*. Fuckin' Tran, this was all **his** fault. If Letty would let him go after the bastard…Dom had a **list** of ways to kill him, each more painful than the last.

Dominic didn't know it, but the only time Letty actually allowed herself to cry was in the shower.

She hadn't even **cried**, and if Dominic didn't know her so well, he might have thought it was because she didn't care…

Letty had a reputation for being a hardass bitch.

Dom knew it was because she was scared to death of being weak…being raised in a family like hers, weakness was something you avoided at all costs.

But he thought, maybe, if she'd let herself cry, let Dom cry with her...maybe they would start gettin' back, then…back to normal, back to good…

In Letty's family, crying would only get you an assload of trouble…it was the last thing you wanted to do…

Ain't like Dom was a crybaby or nothin'…he didn't even cry at his mom's funeral. But Letty was the one that had held him when he figured out she wasn't going to be getting better, when he was sobbin' so hard he thought he might puke…she was the one of the only people he felt like he could let his guard down around, be **himself**. Her an' Mia, Pops an' V…Ev'rybody else expected him to be a certain way, an' it was just easier to go along with it....

Letty thought back to the last time she'd cried…at Dom's mother's funeral…shit that was probably the last time _either_ of them cried…

When he stopped snuffling, stopped clenching his fists so hard he was sure he'd have marks in his palms from his nails, he thought, _maybe… is she....?_

He rolled towards her, quiet, wondering if maybe **this** is the time they'd get past the wall it felt like was growin' between them.

"Letty...?" he murmured, quiet, trying to see if she was awake.

He said her name and she swore she wasn't exactly in a position where she **wanted** to be caught crying, even if Dom *was* the only person she would cry in front of…she didn't move, or say _anything._ She just couldn't…

Dom sighed heavily when she didn't answer, didn't move…flipping onto his stomach, facing away from her, like if he couldn't **see** her turned away from him, it might not hurt so much…not like he blamed her, it wasn't like he knew what to say to fix anything but shit…it was so different from how we usually slept…all curled around each other, Letty usually ending up on top of me, laying on my chest…if this is our new normal…_Christ_…

It felt so fucking weird to Letty, her not falling asleep on top of him, but shit, she was **tortured** for being with the man…she didn't _like_ it, but she couldn't bring herself to try and change it…not now…

Dom supposed it was something, at least, that she was still there…would'a been a lot easier for her to just give up on him, go back to Johnny, even if things _were_ weird between them…all he could do was trust they would be back to normal _sometime._

Letty hadn't told Dom about the offer Tran had made her, before…that if she left Dom and went back to Johnny quietly, he wouldn't hurt her. She'd spat in his face and...the rest didn't matter much…

If she _had_ left him…Christ, Dom **would** have killed Johnny. There wouldn't be anything stopping him then.

The fucker acted like he owned the whole fucking world, could get away with whatever he wanted…needed to be put in his place, 'f you asked him…

Finally, Dom started thinkin' 'bout his car…he fidgeted, tryin' t'get comfortable…mentally listing things he wanted to do to it…it was the only thing even halfway *close* to normal, any more....


	16. Advice From A Stranger

**Chapter Sixteen:**** Advice From A Stranger**

Letty'd been sitting in the park for what felt like forever, just watching the little kids play with each other and their parents…

She swore that should have been her six months from now…Dom had started calling her twice so far.

"Araceli Renee Xapparate!" a woman shouted, chasing after her wayward daughter, who was surprisingly fast for a two year old. The woman didn't know where she got it from. "Christ, I should'a given you _my_ name…"

Letty sat there on the bench, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, lost in her thoughts.

Araceli could hear her mama callin' for her, but it was so much fun to run! She laughed, coming to a stop in front of Letty. The lady looked like her mama, but not…Araceli reached up to Letty, wanting to sit on the bench. She did NOT like being little.

Letty couldn't help wondering, what it would be like by now…by now if she hadn't lost the baby…what she'd be feeling…she stared straight ahead, totally spaced out in her own thoughts…

"Up!" Araceli insisted when Letty just sat there. _Don't she know she tupposed t'do what I want?_

"You are dead _meat_, chica." Marisol huffed when she finally caught up to Araceli, collapsing onto the bench, trying to catch her breath. _Shit, I *still* ain't lost all'a the baby weight from havin' her, an' she *two*!_ "Sorry…" She said to Letty. "I swear, she need a leash…"

"Wha?" Letty was shaken out of her thoughts when this _girl_ landed on the bench next to her. She hadn't even noticed when she *did* it until she started talkin' to her

"Mama! UP!" Araceli whined, reaching for Mama now.

"Yeah, I said a _leash_." 'Mami' said to her daughter, laughing as she hoisted her up into her lap. "You happy now, chica?"

"Where did _she_ come from?" Letty muttered, running a hand through her hair.

Araceli pushed at her mami's tummy when Letty asked where she came from, squirming in 'Mami's arms. She didn't WANT to be held!

"'ey…" 'Mami' said when Araceli started pushin' on her, her tone warning. "You don't jus' take off like that, chica, you hear me? Now say you're sorry, you can't just come run over here like you own the world, botherin' people….

"I towwy…" Araceli said to Letty, giving her a big hug when Marisol let her go

Letty literally jumped out of her skin when the child hugged her, biting her lip so she wouldn't start screaming

"You otay?" Araceli asked when Letty didn't say anything, looking at her mother.

It was then that Marisol realized that she _knew_ Letty. Well, kinda. She saw her 'round the races every now an' again, hang out with Tran.

"Ain't seen you around lately." She said, looking the younger girl over.

"What?" Letty asked, feeling jittery, completely on edge now.

"Said I ain't seen you around lately." Mari repeated, hauling her child back into her arms, leaning down to murmur in her ear, "I'ma let you go, an' are gonna _behave_ , you got me chica? Otherwise, t'night I leave you out for _la llorona_."

"Do I know you?" Letty asked carefully, not sure if she's connected to Johnny.

"Might'a seen me around." Mari answered, shrugging. "Mari Martinez; 'ector's wife?"

"Sorry." Letty shrugged.

"He ain't *that* bad a fucker…" Marisol laughed, covering her daughter's ears so she wouldn't hear her mami swear…girl was picking up _everything_ lately.

"I meant I don' know you…" Letty said, sliding further down the bench, not wanting *anyone* too close to her.

"Stwanguh, mama?" Araceli asked when Letty said she didn't know them. "Guela say _no hablar con extranos_…"

Letty didn't say anything to the child. She was so wigged that she was scared to talk to anyone she didn't know like the back of her hand.

"Not exactly, chica…" Marisol said, looking the younger woman over. _Letty_. That was her name. "Look…are you a'right?" Mari asked hesitantly. "If you're tryin' to get away from him you c'd come stay with us for awhile…"

"You know Johnny?" Letty asked, completely panicked.

"Regretfully…" Mari muttered, shaking her head, tryin' to get her to calm down a little. "Can't stand the fucker…" This time, Marisol forgot t' cover Araceli's ears.

"Oooh, Mama!" Araceli crowed, squirming in her mother's arms again until Marisol finally put her down on the ground and she took off running around and around the bench.

"It's a little late for that "offer"…" Letty snorted, starting to shake.

"Are you a'right?" Mari asked, even though it was obvious Letty _wasn't_ alright.

"Why w'd you ask that?"

"Cuz you sittin' here shakin' like a fu… like a *dang* leaf?" Mari shrugged, eyes tracking 'Celi, makin' sure she didn't run off again.

"Jackass beat me t' the punch…" Letty muttered. "Lit'rally…"

"What he do t' you…?" Mari asked, eyes narrowing, not really sure she *wanted* to know.

"Usual." Letty shrugged. "I shouldn'a gone out with another guy b'hind his back…"

"You did WHAT?" Marisol crowed, laughing for a few seconds until she realized the treatment that prolly got her. "Shit, chica…." She muttered, an' she didn't even care anymore if 'Celi was listenin'. She gonna learn sooner or later anyway, Mari figured.

"I…" Letty said slowly. "I started sleepin' w' someone i actually like…" she shrugged.

"Well…good f'r you." Mari said softly, watching 'celi outta the corner of her eye.

"I got busted."

"Shit…" Mari sighed, only imagining what Johnny would do for that, and as she looked Letty over again, she noticed the faded bruises on her arms, her face…

"That's not the worst of it…" Letty muttered.

Mari sat quietly, waiting for the other girl to continue.

"Dom an' I got pregnant…" Letty said quickly, flushing furiously, really not wanting to think about the baby, but she felt like if this girl didn't like Johnny either, she ought to be safe…

"You with Dom'nic…?" Mari asked, eyebrows raised a little; she hadn't heard 'bout him settling down. "Toretto? He a good fucker…"

"I said I got pregnant." Letty said a little louder this time.

"Yeah, yeah, I *heard* you." Mari laughed, looking her over. "Felicitaciones."

"Ilostthebaby…" Letty said softly, not sure if Mari'd heard her or not.

Mari just sat there for a while, almost shell shocked. There had been a time, early on with Araceli. She'd started bleeding, thought she was dying or something…she couldn't even imagine…

"Ay, pobrecita…" she murmured, needing to *give* it whether she wanted to take it or not.

"B'fore he…started hitting me…" Letty said quietly. "Fue violada."

Mari held the younger girl in her arms, rocking her like she did with 'Celi when she was sick or scared, murmuring random nothingness at her in Spanish.

"I didn' tell him…"

"Dom'nic?" Mari murmured, nodding, still rocking her. She could only imagine how he would react…Shit…Hector was pretty damned laid back an' he'd flip the fuck out… "You tell anybody *else*…?"

Letty shook her head.

"I told 'im about the baby…but not this…" Letty mumbled. "I just…couldn't do that to him…"

"Pobrecita…" Mari murmured again, shaking her head. "Yeah…dunno 'f I c'd tell my fucker that…but you gotta…go t'the cops, or talk to a shrink or *somethin'*, baby girl…that kind'a shit'll fuck you up *good*…"

"I spend at least two hours every night in th' shower…" Letty mumbled. "I think 'm scarin' Dom'nic…"

"Probably usin' up all'a hot water in the house, too…" Mari mumbled. "You love 'im? Wanna stay with him?"

"I think so…" she said. "I mean…" she held out her hand in front of her. "Got 'is ring, don' I…?

Mari took her hand in her own, looking the class ring over, teasing just a little.

"'s pretty serious then, huh…?"

"The baby was on purpose…" Letty said softly. "Just didn' know about it…"

"And now?" Mari asked, squeezing her hand.

"'s better t' me than [I]he[/I] ever was…" Letty mumbled. "Don' know 'f I'm ever gonna be able t' tell him…"

"Gotta talk to *somebody*…" Mari told her, voice quiet. "Stop scarin' y'r fucker b'fore you scare 'im away…"

"'s gonna *flip* if I tell him…" Letty mumbled. "What if he freaks out?"

"So you make sure there's people 'round who c'n keep 'im in check…" Mari answered, just as quietly. "I ain't sayin' I know how it is with you two, but… 'f you try keepin' a secret like that bet it tear you apart…"

"'s gonna kill *him*, me tellin' him somethin' like that…" Letty mumbled. "God…'ll be lucky 'f it doesn' *break* us f'r good…"

"See you two continuin' like you are now f'r very long…?" Mari asked, shrugging.

"We were so *good* together…" Letty mumbled. "'s all wrecked now…he begged me t' leave him…but i wouldn' do it…w's too scared to do it…"

"Seems like you were right t'be scared…" Mari said, rubbing her back, lookin' 'round f'r 'Celi again…f'r once the chica was stayin' where was she s'posed to, must'a b'lieved me 'bout _la llorona_

"An' now 's all falling apart…" Letty murmured.

"Well…" Mari said slowly, not quite sure how she'd take this, "Seem like you got two choices; you hide out in the shower an' *let* it fall apart, let Tran ruin *more* 'f your life, or you talk t' your fucker, try an' work things out, fight f'r him 's hard 's you can an' shove it all in Tran's face."

"An' if he leaves me anyway…?" Letty asked softly, scared t' admit to her biggest fear.

"'Least you make the effort…" Mari said, shrugging. "An'…I ain't sayin' I know you or nothin', but… a'ways heard you's a fighter, not a pussy who sit back let life jus' happen t'you…"

"'s gonna be messy…" Letty mumbled.

"You scared 'f a little mess…?" Mari asked, eyebrows raising.

"I don' mean a lil mess…" Letty said. "I mean Dominic got a messy-as-hell temper…"

"I got cuffs you c'd borrow…" Mari suggested, smirking at her just a little. "Till he calm down…"

"'m not sure 'f hell be madder 't *me* or at Johnny…" Letty groaned. "F'r not telling him, I mean…"

"Shit…he a decent fucker at *all* he gonna be more pissed at Tran…" Mari muttered, shaking her head.

"So…you think I sh'd tell 'im…? Like, t'day?"

"*Soon*…" Mari shrugged. "Yeah…'d say sooner the better…"


	17. I Love You This Much

**Chapter Seventeen:**** I Love You This Much...**

"C'mon…answer the fuckin' _phone_, Letty…" I muttered, pacing in front of my car. I swear, I must'a tried calling her a dozen times since I figured out she wasn't in school…she wasn't answering her phone an' I swear, if another twenty minutes went by I was goin' to the cops…

"What?" she muttered when she _finally_ answered her phone. "Whassamatter?"

"What's the _matter_?" I repeated, shaking my head even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Where the **fuck** are you?"

"At the _park_?" I growled, rubbing at my forehead, calming down a little when I realized she sounded alright. "What're you doin' there, Lett? I been worried sick, baby…"

"I just didn' feel like goin' to class…" she answered. She shrugged.

"You should'a told me, Lett…" I muttered, slouching against the car. "I was…shit, I was scared, baby…"

"I'm sorry…" She said. "I just…needed some time t' think…"

"You're alright though…?" I asked, double checking, wanting to make sure. "You want me to come get you…?"

"I'm fine, baby…" she said softly. "C'd come get me if you want…"

"The park, huh?" I asked, sliding into my car. "I'll be there in ten, a'right?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The tires squealed as I pulled in to the parking lot. I winced a little, but shit…the car wasn't important. Not really…

I could see Letty sitting on a bench, an' I rushed over to her. I grabbed her up into my arms, holding her close, my face buried in her neck…

I was halfway expecting her to pull away, stiffen up, _something_, and I probably shouldn't have been grabbing her the way I did, but I couldn't help it.

"Was worried 'bout you, ruca…" I murmured against her hair.

She flinched a little when I hugged her tightly, but not as much as I expected her to.

"Baby…I need'a talk to you…" she said. She hoped she didn't sound quite as nervous as she felt.

"Are you _sure_ you're a'right?" I asked when I heard the shakiness in her voice. I pulled back to look her over, eyes roaming up and down her body. She _looked_ fine…

"When I told you…about what he did…" she said slowly. She could feel the nausea building in her stomach. "I didn't exactly tell you _everything_

I sank down on to the bench, pulling her down into my lap, still holding onto her, not letting go. There was a pit growing in my stomach… She didn't tell me everything? What else could there possibly have been to tell? I didn't know if I even **wanted** to know.

"A'right…" I murmured. I tried to stay calm, for _her_ sake.

"Dom…you know I never did anything with Johnny…" She said, "not of my own will…I mean…right?"

I nodded, trying to swallow as my mouth went dry.

"Baby…" she said. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna say it…that night…after he'd beaten me…into _"submission"_…his words, not mine…" I growled a little, slowly getting more and more worried. My arms tightened around her, more certain I **didn't** want to hear this. I didn't want it to even have _happened_ to her…but I couldn't change the past…no matter how bad I wanted to…

"I was in so much pain I couldn't fight him off…he said if I screamed, he'd kill me…held a knife to my neck…" She said, tears stinging in her eyes. "And then he…he…raped me…"

I hissed, squeezing her in my arms, and there's no _way_ I could stop the tears from coming…but at least she'd told me…that heavy _thing_ hanging between us was out in the open now…I held her tight, hiccupping a little as I sobbed against her shoulder…

It was ridiculous, for _me_ to be crying, I knew, but…I couldn't help it…I was so fucking torn up by this…I should'a…I should'a been able to do _something_, should'a been able to protect her…I _knew_ what Tran was like…I **knew** it…

"I'm so fuckin' sorry, Lett…" I murmured, still shaking…

"I should'a told you…" She mumbled. "I know I should'a told you…I got scared…" she said, blinking furiously, trying to get the tears out of her eyes.

"Scared of **me**?" I asked slowly, once I felt like I could talk again, a little.

"I…I know how you c'n get…" she said, sniffling. "With your temper, I mean…I just…didn't want you t' do somethin' stupid…" she said, her voice almost breaking.

"Want him to pay for this, Lett…" I mumbled, my hands stroking her arms, hating that **I** made her scared…

"Are we gonna be okay…?" she asked, curling against me.

"I ain't goin' nowhere…" I murmured, holding her close against my chest. It was the closest she'd been to me since…

"I love you…" she whispered.

"Love you, ruca…" I murmured, rubbing her lower back, kissing the top of her head. "So fuckin' much…I w'd…'f I c'd go back an' undo this for you…make Johnny go after **me**…"

"He said…he said I c'd make it all stop…" she whispered. "If I left you, went back to him…gave him what he wanted…"

"Shit…" I muttered, fighting to keep my rage in check, holding her closer. "You love me that much, baby…?"

"I said _yes_ to you, didn' I?" she answered, her voice cracking this time.

"He's a fuckin' coward…" I muttered, reaching for her hand, taking it in mine, idly playing with my ring, still there on her thumb.

"'s what I told him…when I spat in his face…"

"Letty…shit, baby…" I muttered, knowing that probably only got Tran goin' **more**, but still amazed by her. I couldn't even put it into words, how much she amazed me, her strength…

"He…he said that…if I wan'ed to act like a whore...he figured he should make me look like one, too…"

"What…?" I asked, not quite sure what she meant, that pit growing in my stomach again.

Letty shrugged. She wasn't sure how to explain it…not sure if she even wanted to try…

"Baby…" I murmured…she hadn't let me look her over, not _really_, since… "Did he…" I trailed off, not even sure how to ask. I mean…what was I supposed to say?

_Did he do somethin' that'll leave a scar? Did he torture you?_

Christ… **obviously** he tortured her… I was gonna kill him, I swear. Somehow, I was gonna do it.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before rolling up her sleeves up to elbows, revealing what Johnny had done to her.

"He said…since I couldn't obey, I needed a constant reminder to do it…" she said, her eyes on her right forearm before moving to the left. "An' if it was a war you wanted…it's what you'd get…" she said, her voice cracking as the tears started to fall.

I growled, getting angrier and angrier as my eyes flicked back and forth from one arm to the other…

_How fuckin' __**dare**__ he?_

I slid Letty off my lap, stood up and started pacing, back and forth in front of her, fists clenched…

_Christ, I wanna cut him into a million pieces or somethin'. Where the __**fuck**__ does he get off, thinking he c'n treat people like this?_

"He is gonna fucking **pay** for hurting you…" I growled, more to myself than her.

"There's more…" she said so softly I barely heard her speak.

"**MORE**?" I roared, spinning to face her again, an' I swear, I could feel all the veins in my neck bulging, feel my heart pounding…

She actually flinched, trying to scramble backwards away from him…he sounded like he had before…

"Shit…" I mutter, when I saw Letty flinch, trying to get away.

I sank onto my knees in front of her, slowly reaching for her, not wanting to scare her more…

_Christ, what a fuck-up… I can't take care 'f her, an' then I scare her __**more**__?_

She stood up and slowly turned around, pulling her shirt up around her shoulders, revealing the stream of tattoos Johnny'd left there. They were bigger than the rest, like he'd been making a point or something.

"He did this…after he raped me…" she whimpered. "He said…_this is a reminder to anyone you're ever with after this that __you are MINE_…" she lurched forward, vomiting behind the park bench until it was nothing but dry heaves.

I swear, I was so fucking agry I couldn't even think straight. Everything was just _rage_, pure hatred towards Tran… finally, I moved behind Letty, pulling her into my arms, her back against my chest, slowly rubbing her back, my forehead resting against her skin, my tears dripping onto her body.

_Christ…how am I ever gonna be able to fix this f'r her…?_

"He…he said…he didn't "want" to do it, but…" she choked out before a sob escaped her. "That I didn' give him a choice…that it was my fault that it happened…that I'd humiliated him…that I'd cost him his family's honor…that I'd betrayed his trust...that he had to take revenge for what I'd done..."

"He's a motherfucking _psychopath _…" I growled, still holding her against me, half expecting her to pull away, but hoping to hell she wouldn't.


	18. Fixer Upper

**Chapter Eighteen:** **Fixer Upper**

It was later than he'd expected it to be when Dominic finally got back to the Fort.

He'd left early that morning before Letty'd even been awake, and took one of the trucks from the garage, giving Mia explicit instructions to call him if they'd needed _anything_.

They hadn't so he figured everything had gone alright.

He hadn't been sure how Letty would react to him having taken off the way he had, but he _had_ to get away.

They'd basically been just staring at each other, _all day, every day_, since she got home from the hospital.

Before, they would have spent the whole time fucking, but Letty wasn't anywhere near ready for that yet. So they'd just sit on the couch all day, going back and forth between snapping at each other and cuddling, watching TV.

_The daytime soaps were about to drive Dominic absolutely fucking insane._

Dom was excited and nervous all at the same time as he carefully backed the truck into the driveway before going to unhitch the car he'd towed home. He wasn't sure how Letty would react to this idea he'd had...She'd shot down every other suggestion he'd made, but he thought maybe this one...

**Letty's POV**

He'd been gone when I woke that morning; the one time I actually fell asleep; and he was gone all day. All we've really done is stare at each other and fight with one another or watch daytime soaps.

The sun's setting when I hear one of the trucks from the shop backing into the driveway. Mia's back is turned, but I know she heard the truck, too...Tony's already here and Vince is...who knows where he is, so it had to be Dom. I slipped out the backdoor and to the drive.

"You gonna sneak off like that every time I actually fall asleep at night?"

Dom jumped a little when Letty spoke to him. He hadn't heard her come outside.

"I, uh…" he started, hesitantly, "thought I'd be back earlier…traffic sucked ass."

"Uh huh…" she glanced at the car he's backed into the driveway. "'S this what was so important that I wake up alone…?"

"Figured I oughtta let you sleep…" Dom shrugged, walking around the car to stand beside her. "'s yours…"

"That?" she snorted, eying Dom like he was insane. Her voice was still hoarse from the restraints Johnny'd used. "What the hell am I gonna do with that…?"

"Figured we could fix it up t'gether…" He shrugged again, laughing a little. "I'm getting' fat, watching TV all day…"

"Right an' that's why there's barbells all over th'den?" Letty laughed. "I don't think even Toretto's has the tools to fix this clunker.

"What, you ain't up for a challenge?" Dom teased. He smiled a little when she laughed.

"A year ago you would'a said I wasn' capable of this kinda fixer-upper, Dommy." She teased.

"Yeah, well…" he laughed. He was smiling more now that she had started to tease him. "I _am_ gonna be helping you."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and turned to stalk back into the house.

"Shit…" he muttered. He turned to follow her, rubbing his hand over his head. "Look, Letty…I just thought it'd give us somethin' to do…_together_…if you don't want to, I'll just forget about it…"

"Did I say I didn't wanna do it..?" She asked, fighting a small smile from crossing her lips.

"Uh…you _did_ just walk away from me, didn't you?" Dom muttered, confused as hell.

She turned back to him and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips before finally going back into the house for real this time, leaving Dominic gaping at her.

All he could do is watch her. He shook his head as she walked in to the house.

He was confused as hell.

Hours later, they both lay in bed, not touching each other, the way it had been _since_…

"Don't do that again…" Letty said, lying on her side, facing away from Dom, not turning to face him.

"Don't do what…?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't really said anything to him since she went back into the house when he'd come home with the car.

"Take off on me while I'm still asleep…"

"Sorry…" He murmured, turning to look at her a little. His hand reached towards her but it didn't touch her.

_It's different now,_ Letty thought, _Before it happened, we'd have been well on our way to making love all night long but now…_

"Thought about waking you…" Dom continued when she didn't say anything. "But I thought…you haven't been sleeping, so…"

_He's right...I haven't been sleeping…_ Letty thought, _It's like I can't sleep unless I'm asleep on top of him…making the nights even more miserable than they already are._

"So I figured I should let you sleep…" His hand reached out a little more, quickly stroking her back before pulling back to rest across his stomach.

"I love you…" she murmured, not even sure that Dom would hear her. His hand stroking her back had sent butterflies to her stomach.

"Love you, too, ruca…" he murmured back. His voice was almost a whisper, smiling a little even though he bit his lip at the same time.

She didn't know how much later it was, but eventually Letty got sick of not sleeping. She curled up on top of Dominic, letting the comfort of his body head and being _that_ close to him put her to sleep for the first night in forever.


	19. Change

**Chapter 19:**** Change**

The next morning, Dominic groaned, letting his arms wrap tighter around Letty, his eyes still closed as he woke.

For a minute it was almost like before…it took him a few minutes to remember that he hadn't woken up with Letty on top of him in this manner for weeks, maybe even a month! He just lay there, looking down at her as best he could.

"Time's it…?" Letty asked, her voice sleepy, his body full aware she was sprawled on top of Dominic.

He turned his head, looking at the clock.

"Seven…" he murmured, jus letting his hands rest against her lower back. "Go back t'sleep, if you want…"

"I miss you…" she murmured.

"Yeah?" he pulled her a little further up her body so she couldn't feel how hard he was. "Miss you too…wakin' up like this…"

She could feel it…they both wanted to kiss each other, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Dom sighed a little, wanting more but not wanting to push her, and _this_ was more than he'd gotten since before…

"I adore you." Letty murmured, tracing his lip with the pad of her thumb.

"Yeah?" he laughed a little.

She nodded. Their eyes locked.

"Feeling's mutual, Lett…" Dom murmured, looking up at her. "Best thing ever happened t'me…"

"Where'd you get th'car?" she asked, changing the subject to something lighter.

"Auction…'s why it took so long…had t'wait for it to come up…" he laughed a little. "Can you believe other people were actually biddin' on it…?"

"Where?"

"Treasury auction down town…those huge warehouses, y'know…?"

She slid off his lap and from the bed, raiding the drawers that had her clothes in them, looking for something to wear to work on this car.

He lifted up, watching her pull clothes out of the dresser.

"I uh...need'a shower, 'fore we get started..." he said.

She stopped for a second.

"Get to it, then." She pulled random clothes from the drawers.

"Okay…" he muttered, rolling out of bed. Walking behind her, he hoped she would keep her back turned. He _really_ didn't want to see her flinch at the sight of him walking around with a hard-on.

She waited till he closed the door before starting to move again. She put her hair up and changed her clothes.

It was a pretty short shower…barely ten minutes, just enough time to jack off and then wash himself down a little. He cracked the door of the bathroom, calling out to the other room.

"Think you c'd grab some clothes for me…?"

By the time Letty heard the water stop running through the pipes, she was downstairs nursing a cup of coffee, perched on the counter.

Dom poked his head out of the bathroom when he didn't get an answer; walking into the room naked when he didn't see Letty and going over to the dresser.

Letty put four slices of bread into the toaster, two for her, and two for Dominic as she slowly finished her coffee.

Dom thudded down the stairs a few minutes later, dressed in a ratty beater and khakis. His boots were on but untied.

"Hey…" he murmured, walking into the kitchen and standing beside Letty.

"Hi…" she handed him a mug. "You're gonna bust your lip open if you don't tie those." She said, moving for the toaster when the bread popped up. "Toast?"

"Yeah." He answered, taking a deep sip of coffee and sitting down at the table before setting the mug down. He leaned over to tie his shoes. "Toast sounds good."

"Strawberry, raspberry or grape?" Letty asked, the toast on a plate as she dug through the fridge.

"Strawberry." Dom said, frowning a little as he sat back up. "There's no more apricot?"

"Nope…think V finished it off…" Letty shrugged as she pulled the jar from the fridge along with the grape, moving toward the table.

Dom grumbled a little, leaning back in the chair, pulling open the drawer behind him and pulled out a couple of knives.

"Is it that big a deal?" Letty asked, not really looking at him.

He laughed at the question.

"Naw, strawberry's fine…"

"What kinda car is it…?" Letty asked. She hadn't really been able to tell what it was last night, it was in such a poor state.

"It's a Nissan…240sx." Dom said, laughing a little. "It's seen better days."

"C'n say that again."

"What, you don't think we're up to the challenge?" Dom teased.

"Didn't say _that_," Letty laughed. "Just said it's gonna be one hella project."

"Yeah…" Dom laughed. "Figure we didn't have anything better to do…"

"Okay…well, you're gonna have to call the shots here…" Letty shrugged. "Damn near full restoration."

"Don't pull that shit, Lett…" Dom teased. "You must'a learned _something_ hanging around the garage all those years…unless you were just droolin' over me the whole time…"

"Maybe I was an' maybe I wasn't." Letty teased back.

"How long you been in love with me, again…?" Dom asked, smirking at her.

"A while…"

"A while…?"

"Since I was twelve…" Letty said, a smile tugging at her lips.

Dom couldn't help but grin at her when she answered, but he let it drop, changing the subject.

"The engine's not too bad off…still needs rebuilding, if you wanna do any serious driving in it, but…turns over okay."

"What you think I'ma let you have _all_ the fun, Mr. Badass Street Racer?"

"Turn me down every time I offer to let you drive…" he teased.

"What, you offering to let me drive the 'Stang?"

"Sure…" he shrugged. "If you wanna…"

"Oh, really now?" Letty teased. "An' yet Mia can't…?"

"Have you _seen_ that girl drive?" Dom laughed. "Hell no, she's not allowed t'drive my car!"


	20. Relapse

**Chapter Twenty:**** Relapse**

**Letty POV**  
They were working in the driveway, stripping the car from top to bottom. The conversation had been fairly on-going. They were almost back to normal, talk-wise. Letty still shied away or flinched whenever Dom got too close to her.

As long as they didn't get too close, they were fine…talking, joking… almost like back when they were kids, when it was just Dom, Letty, and Pops…when _Dom_ wasn't trying to make himself look bigger by making fun of the tomboy from down the street.

She was trying to get the engine block loose but it wasn't going very well…

"Dammit." She muttered, halfway wishing she had a few pounds of muscle to help her out.

Dom stood back and watched her struggle with the engine block for a minute or so. Normally he would have pushed her out of the way and taken over, knowing she wasn't quite strong enough to handle it. It might have _seemed_ like they were back to normal, but Dom knew they weren't.

"You need some help with that…?" He finally asked.

Letty pushed the door back so it latched into place

"And _where_ am I supposed to put this…?" Dom teased, looking around for an empty spot _somewhere_ in the shed.

"Told ya you were gonna regret having so many trophies…" Letty laughed. "Looks like we're gonna have to get somethin' to put this up on…maybe hit Harry's or something…"

"Yeah…" Dom nodded, considering how much cash he had on hand at the moment. "Could order some parts while we're there, too."

"A'right." Letty nodded. "I'm guessing I'm going with you?"

"I'd like you too…or you c'd hang at the shop with Pops…" Dom said, shrugging as best he could, still holding the engine. He _really_ didn't want to leave her alone at the house.

"Just put that thing down a'ready, huh…?" Letty laughed. "It can sit on the floor for a _little_ while."

Dom grunted, leaning down as he set the engine on the floor of the shed.

"So…comin' with me or hangin' with Pops…?"

"I'll go with you…"

"Okay…" Dom nodded. "I just need t'grab my wallet and I'll be ready…you?"

"A'right." She stood there for a minute, not sure what to do.

"Wanna get the list of parts we were talkin' about?" Dom asked, laughing at her as he headed towards the house.

"Uh…sure. Where?"

"You okay…?" he stopped, looking back at her. Suddenly, she seemed really nervous.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where's the list?"

He pointed towards the clipboard that laid on the roof of the car.

Letty grabbed the clipboard and followed Dom into the house, waiting for him by the front door.

Dom grabbed his wallet off the dresser, some extra cash and headed back into the hallway. He could see Letty waiting for him by the door, and called out to her as he walked down the stairs.

"You maybe wanna go get some food somewhere, after we're done at Harry's ?" He felt more and more confident with her than he has in a while, even though she still flinched away from his touch, except for _sometimes_ when he was almost asleep, and she was still talking to him.

"Sounds good." She said, opening the door as he approached.

"Hungry for anything in particular?" he asked as he waited for Letty to head out the door ahead of him.

"Not really…" She headed out of the house and down the front steps, only to stop short.

"What?" Dom almost ran into her when she stopped short.

"What if _he's_ there…?" she asked, her voice shaking. They both knew everyone in Echo Park went to Harry for **quality** auto parts.

It pissed Dominic off that Johnny Tran was still out wandering the streets. Of course his father bailed him out after he'd been arrested.

"He's not gonna hurt you, Lett…" Dom murmured, wanting to wrap his arms around her, even lifting them towards her before thinking better of it and let them drop again. "I'll call harry an' ask if he's there when we're close…if he is, we'll go get food first…"

Letty's heart was racing and she collapsed into Dominic's arms, sobbing like she hadn't done since it happened.

"We don't have to go…" Dom murmured, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him. "We c'n stay here, if you want…"

"This is fucking **stupid**." She sobbed against his chest.

"Shh…" Dom murmured, hands stroking her back, not sure what to say but wanting to make Letty feel better.

"I can't even go see _Harry_ anymore…" she mumbled against his chest.

"IT's okay…I'll be right there with you…I won't let anybody hurt you…" Dom murmured, still stroking her back. She was right, though…she pretty much hadn't left the house since she came home from the hospital…which means _he_ pretty much haven't left the house either.

"I hate him…" Her voice broke again.

"Yeah…me too, ruca…" Dom sighed heavily.

"It's like he fucking _controls_ my life…"

"He can't control your life unless you let him…" Dom murmured. "If you let yourself be scared, he wins…I know it's hard, but you gotta push past it, Lett…I'm right here with you…'m not goin' anywhere…"

"I can't even have _sex_ with my **boyfriend** because of that bastard!"

"So whaddya wanna do about it…?" Dom asked, his voice quiet. "You gonna stay home an' let him _keep_ hurting you? Or are you gonna go out an' start lettin' things get back to normal? I love you no matter what, Letty…"

"Let's go…"

"Yeah…?" he murmured, reaching to gently wipe her face.

She swallowed, rolling her eyes and nodded.

"Okay. C'mon…" he took her hand, heading towards the shop truck.

"I _hate_ crying like this…"

"I know…" he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I hate him more, though."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Yeah, so we're gonna rebuild the engine…an' we'll need new body panels, seats, just about everything, really…" Dom was explaining their project car to Harry, lost in conversation with him, Letty chiming in every now and then. Dom couldn't quite tell if Harry thought they were geniuses or completely fucking crazy…

Then Letty froze up, her hands shaking entirely, knees feeling like she'd keel over. She yanked Harry's keys from his pocket, hauling ass to the back of the shop, into Harry's office, shutting and locking the door.

"Lett…?" Dom called out as she ran to Harry's office before looking around, trying to figure out what's got her so freaked. "Fuck…I should'a known…" He muttered, catching sight of Tran walking into the place.

"What…?"

"That motherfucking maricon…" Dom growled, glaring at Tran.

"Dominic. What the hell's goin' on, son?"

"He hurt Letty." Was all Dominic said in explanation to Harry, figuring he didn't need to know more than that.

"Hurt Letty? Hurt Letty **how**?"

"Toretto…" Tran sneered, walking up to the counter, nodding at Harry. "We've missed you at school…how's my pet doing?"

"I'm warning **BOTH** of you. Don't start shit."

"Shouldn't you be in jail, getting _raped_ right about now?" Dom growled at Tran, hands fisted at his sides.

"Both of you…CHILL. John, don't _make_ me call the cops on your ass…"

"I'm not causing any problems, Harry…" Johnny shrug, raising his hands. "Just came in to get a few things for my car."

"Bullshit you're not causing any problems…all you fucking **do**is cause problems!" Dom growled at him, trying to keep his temper under control. But it wasn't like he can go anywhere to get away from him…He wasn't about to leave Letty here, even if she _was_ locked away in Harry's office.

"Then leave a list and I'll call you when you can come pick them up." Harry _really_ wasn't liking the hostility between Dom and Tran.

"If you'd kept your hands off her in the first place, she wouldn't have needed my lesson." Tran sneered at Dom.

"Oh, that's it. Get the fuck outta here before I fucking **kill** you." Dom growled taking a step towards Tran.

"GET OUTTA HERE. _NOW_." Harry said coolly.

"Fine." Tran sneered at both of them, reaching into his pocket and taking out a list of things he need and handing it to Harry. "I'll expect these…tomorrow."

All Dominic could do was stand there seething as Tran talked to Harry like he was perfectly innocent.

"I cannot fucking _wait_ for his trial…" He muttered when he finally starts walking away.

"What trial? Dominic I suggest you tell me what the hell's going on around here…"

"He raped Letty." Dom bit out.

"Excuse me?"

"He beat her, then raped her, an' then beat her some more, 'cause she was leaving him for me." Dom said, his voice flat.

"And…? Did she at least press charges?"

"Yeah…" Dom nodded. "Trial's coming up soon. He made bail, of course."

"My god. That explains why I haven't seen you in forever."

"We've been holed up at the house. Today's first time she's been out, since we got back from the hospital." Dom grimaced. "Probably won't come out again til the trial."

"No wonder she snatched my keys and ran off like that."

"Yeah…" Dom nodded, stiffening when it occurred to me that jhe was gonna have to talk her down for the _second_ time today. "Shit, what time are you closing? Might take me a while to get her outta there…"

"Take your time son. Nobody usually goes back there for much."

"Thanks…" Dom nodded again, rubbing his hand over his head. "I'lll…uh…I'll let you know, 'bout the car, a'right?"

"Yeah…whenever's fine."

"Thanks, Harry…" Dom murmured, before heading to Harry's office, trying to figure out what to say to Letty.

On the other side of the door, Letty was pacing the length of the room, tears streaming down her face.

"Letty…" He called out, knocking softly on the door.

"What…?" Her voice cracked.

"He's gone…you can come out now…" Dom's head was leaned against the the door, his mouth pressed to the space between the door and the wall.

She unlocked the door, slumping against the wall next to it.

_That was easier than I expected._ Dom thought to himself when he heard the door unlock. He opened it and headed inside, almost tripping over Letty's legs.

"I ran…" She mumbled, her head thumping against the wall. Dom sank to the floor next to her, not sure what to say to her. She _was_ stating the obvious. "And now I'm crying again…"

"It's okay…" Dom murmured, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I hate him…"

"Yeah…wish like hell I could fix it for you."

"What if he gets off…?" she asked, her voice soft, timid. "If he goes free…?"

"That's not gonna happen, Lett…" Secretly, Dominic was scared to death that was what would happen. He knew what kind of money Tran's father had…enough to buy the best lawyers in town.

"What if I can't…? What if I can't face him in court? What if I can't do it and they let him go…?"

"Then I'll take care of it." Dom said, his voice firm.

"NO!"

"Letty…" Dom murmured, pulling her closer to him. "I'll make sure there's no way they can tie me to it…"

"Do. Not. YELL at me, Dominic."

"I'm not…" Dom started before stopping himself, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Lett…"


	21. Taking Control

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Today was the day…Letty was the last one to testify against Johnny.

Her lawyer had already introduced all the evidence, from the baby to the tattoos he'd branded her with.

The lawyer was about to put Letty on the stand. She stood, and all Letty wanted to do was stop her.

But Letty wasn't about to let Johnny Tran take anything else away from her.

When it was time, Letty stood and went through the whole _Swear to tell the truth _bit, and then it was time for all the questions…

"Can you tell us what happened that night?" She asked Letty, starting out gently. Her lawyer knew the defense lawyer would probably try and rip her to shreds. She could only hope Letty would be able to get through it.

"I…I'd gone to the hospital, with Dominic. He'd hurt himself in the locker room at school…once he'd had his hand fixed, his friend Vince brought me back to school…" Letty started out sounding confident, not looking at Johnny. "When I got back to school, the day was almost over, and I was told he was looking for me…when I found him, he hit me."

"Hit you where?" The lawyer asked, nodding slightly. She figured the jury would be sympathetic …

"Uhm…he slapped me first, and it split my lip open. Then he started punching me…In the stomach. I…I didn't know it at the time, but I…" Letty trailed off when her voice began to crack. "…I…uhm…I was six weeks pregnant…"

"And did he say anything while he was hitting you…?" her lawyer asked, her voice pitched low. They'd been over this a dozen times, how to testify, what she should say, but… Shit, she didn't know if Letty was going to be able to go through with it…

"He said…I could make it stop…all of it…If I left Dominic, came back to him…I spit in his face, called him a coward…he said…" Letty stopped, clearing her throat. "He said that if I wanted to act like a whore, that he sh'd make me look like one, too…"

"And what did he do then…?" Her lawyer looked over to the jury, trying to gauge their reactions.

"He said…he said that since I couldn't obey, I needed a constant reminder to do it…" Letty said, exposing her arms where she'd been branded. "And...If it was a war Dominic wanted…It's what he'd get." Letty stopped for a long while, trying to get herself under control. "After...after he'd raped me...he said, this is a reminder to anyone you're ever with that you are MINE." Letty felt herself starting to get sick, so she hurried through the rest of her ordeal. "He said...he didn't "want" to do it...but I didn' give him a choice…that it was my fault that it happened, that I'd humiliated him, that I'd cost him his family's honor ...that I'd betrayed his trust ...that he had to take revenge for what I'd done..."

"Let's back up a little, if that's alright…" Her lawyer said, giving Letty a few moments to collect herself. "The attack didn't occur at the school… what happened right after he threatened you? How did he get you to go with him…?"

"He…he wasn't alone…he had his cousin, I think, there…with the stuff that knocks you out…"

"Chloroform…" her lawyer reminded her. "The drug tests the hospital ran showed it in your blood. So you passed out at the school…?"

"I guess so…" Letty said. "I mean, yes. I passed out at school. When i came to, I was…" She stopped, thinking. "I was at his father's warehouse…where they, his family, keeps their extra vehicles…and stuff."

"Were you restrained?" Her lawyer asked carefully, not wanting to upset her client more but knowing the opposing lawyer would ask if she didn't. "There must have been a reason you didn't try to get away…"

"I was…" Letty nodded. "I… he had my hands chained to the hood of…to the hood of his father's Porsche. I don't know how he had me tied down…but th' way he had me on the car…making me look like I was **asking** for it." She said, glaring at Johnny. "I was in so much pain from when he hit me in the stomach; I guess I didn't really **think** about trying to find out how I was tied down…"

"Do you know how long you were restrained?" Her lawyer's voice was gentle, not wanting to push Letty too far. "How long was it before he started to rape you?"

"I don't know how long he had me like that…" Letty shook her head. "He…he wasn't in the room when I came to… It…It was just his cousin Lance…an' some of their _friends_…I guess after about five minutes or so he came in…an' it started…"

"How do you know it was the defendant, Mr. Tran, and not one of the others?" her lawyer knew the question would come in the cross examination.

"Because I **SAW** him. He was _**right there**_ on top of me…with this **sick** look on his face, like he was _**enjoying **_it. Like I was some whore he kept around to treat like a _dog_…"

"What happened next…? After he finished?" Her lawyer glanced at the jury again.

"He asked me…if I _**enjoyed**_ it…" Letty said, "And then he went over to his cousin, _Lance_, and he **kissed** him…_really_ kissed him."

It was overwhelming: the jury's reaction; _**his lawyer's**_ reaction. Letty's lawyer waited for the jury to settle, for the judge to overrule the objection…she'd known this point would have an impact.

"And when did he brand you?" she asked, turning back to Letty, leading her through the rest of the attack.

"After he was done with me, and done with his cousin, he…he had his _friends_…turn me over, so I was still strapped to the car…and…"

"And can you tell us what happened next…?" the lawyer asked, hoping Letty wouldn't fall apart now, when they were so close to the end of her testimony.

"He raped me **again**… the whole time he shoved his fingers inside of me, telling me I'd brought it on myself because I gave myself to _Dom_…" Letty said, "I know it was him because he told _**them**_ he wanted us to be "alone" for what he was going to do to me next…It hurt like **hell**…I had heard he was sadistic like that but…Christ…It was worse than the stories I'd heard…"

"This was the anal rape, correct…?" Her lawyer asked, knowing it was hard for Letty to talk about but needing the jury to understand.

"Yes." Her voice was just barely loud enough for the jury to hear her answer.

"What happened after the rape?"

"He…he pulled out this _thing_…I didn't know what it was, at first…but…It was the tattoo gun…he hadn't _branded_ me yet…I guess he wanted it to hurt…" Letty said. "He did all of _**this**_ and the one on my back because I wanted better for myself…and I found better in the guy he hated most…"

"Here are the pictures they took at the hospital… we'd like to enter them into evidence, your honor, exhibits twenty-five a through x." her lawyer said, lining the photographs up where the jury could see them. She noticed a few of them flinching, which is good… for them, at least. Hopefully the jury would remember that reaction later in the deliberation room…

Letty couldn't help but cringe when the lawyer pulled out the pictures for the jury to see.

_Christ I hope we nail him…he deserves it…_

"Now… what happened after he finished assaulting you…? How did you get to the hospital?"

"They…shoved me out the door…pretty much exactly the way I look in the police photos…" Letty said. "I called…uhm…I called Vince Morelli…he's a friend of mine and Dom…he insisted I go to the hospital, file a report…"

"Good…" her lawyer nodded, relieved that Letty had gotten through the testimony, or almost all the way through. "And… one last thing… can you tell us how this assault has affected your life?"

"I…I haven't been able to touch my boyfriend since it happened…I…our relationship suffered b'cause of it…we…we were… we were **trying** for that baby…" Letty said, "And now we don't know if it'll ever happen…"

"Thank you, Ms. Ortiz." Her lawyer said, handing her a Kleenex, giving her time to compose herself. "No further questions your honor, and with this witness, the prosecution rests."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Letty walked off the stand and out of the courtroom.

Dominic swore she looked like she was shaking. He didn't waste any time hanging around. He followed her out into the hallway.

"You did so good in there, ruca…" he said quietly, unsure how Letty would react if he tried to hug her.

"I hope they put him in with some dude who likes Asians." Letty mumbled. She was surprised that Dom wasn't hugging her, 'cause shit, she needed one right about now.

"Yeah…know what you mean…" Dom laughed, reaching f'r her an' pulling her into his arms. Shit… he figured it was better to try an' get shot down than not try at all…

"He's probably got more enemies in **there** than out here, though, right?" Letty said, laughing as he hugged her. Christ he made her feel so safe

"Probably…" Dom nodded, holding Letty even tighter. He felt like he never wanted to let her go.

"An' if he gets off easy or somethin', I give you my permission to have 'im killed." Letty said, her voice so quiet only the two of them could hear what was said.

"A'right…" Dom mumbled, nodding again. He was pretty sure he could accomplish that without getting caught, too, even though right now he saw that Letty was right, not letting him do it before. Johnny was better off in jail…Dom had always heard rapists got the tables turned on them, so…

"Just…**don't** get caught." Letty said, laughing a little. "I need you 'round t'take care'a me an' all that mushy stuff…"

"Yeah…ain't goin' nowhere…" Dom told her, shrugging a little. "You gotta hang around for anything or can we take off…? Thought maybe we could go t'the beach 'r somethin'… even get a movie, hang at the house…"


End file.
